A Very Mixed Year of Guardians, Dragon Riders, Demigods and Wizards
by SilentChild187
Summary: Harry Potter is back to Hogwarts! Things are going downhill, however, so Albus Dumbledore recruits a mischievous Winter Spirit, a Dragon Rider from another world, and the Heroes of Olympus for help. But will they make matters worse instead? Set in Harry's fifth year.
1. Chapter 1

A Very Mixed Year of Guardians, Dragon Riders, Demigods and Wizards

ROTG, Percy Jackson, Eragon and Harry Potter Crossover

Harry PoV

Things were getting intense. Voldemort kept sending Death Eaters and Dark Wizards to Hogwarts, not caring if they succeed or not in capturing me. Hogwarts magical defences held just barely, but somehow some of them got in. Luckily, the professors were there to save the day. But things weren't getting better, and with the new toad like pink Professor Umbridge as our DADA teacher, things got steadily worse.

"We have to do something," I said, frustrated, as every fifth year Gryffindor clustered around the common room, watching Professor McGonagal trying to gain the upper hand in a fight with a werewolf. It snapped at her, and I felt useless just cowering away from it. Before it could move, I drew my wand from my black robes and shouted,"Stupefy!" at the creature. It froze, immobile, as Professor McGonagal glared at me and finished it off with a quick sweep of her wand. "Mr. Potter, I-" she began crisply, but stopped when something knocked the wooden door. "That...that wouldn't be another monster, would it?" Neville asked nervously, inching away and promptly tripped over his trailing robes. "Silly. Monsters or Death Eaters won't knock the door," Ron said. Professor swept forward and opened it, with the Gryffindors holding out their wands. When she opened it, something fell forward. Someone screamed. She knelt down, and shouted quickly at the astonished faces around them," Quick! Get Madame Promfrey!" Everyone crowded around the collapsed thing. I gasped, along with Ron and Hermoine. It was a dazzling handsome young man of seventeen, with brown hair and closed eyes. He had sharp, fine features and a lean, muscular build. Somehow my eyes kept slipping over the man's facial features, and i kept forgetting what the new arrival looked like.

A seeping red stain confirmed that somebody had been trying to kill this mysterious person, foe or ally undeterred. Madame Promfrey rushed in that second, and they brought him back to the clinic, away from the bewildered Gryffindors.

The next day, the man was the subject of every gossip. Some thought that he was a Death Eater, but some said he was just a normal Muggle. Another argued that it wasn't possible, Muggles couldn't breach through Hogwarts defences. My head was pounding by the time they went to lunch.

"What do you think of him?" Ron whispered in a low voice as they walked towards Herbology. I shrugged. Something wasn't right with him, though, that was certain.

Eragon PoV

I sat up quickly, a blurred movement that no human eye could follow. No, not only human, even wizards. I had been amazed to know that there was another magical world out there, and I wanted to help it as soon as Glaedr said it was in danger form a certain evil immortal named Voldywart or something.

"Are you sure?" Glaedr had said gravelly. "It is not an easy feat. Voldemort is almost as strong as Galbatorix, with a lot of dark followers by his side,"

"Well, if Saphira agrees, I will go. I want to help."

"It is not a children's play, Eragon. But if you insist, you shall go there immediately. You can pose as a new student, and I will inform the headmaster Dumbledore that you will be coming, though I will not tell him you are a Dragon Rider. And you will find your trunk of school things in your tent,"

"I will be going to school? What is school?"

"School is a place that's for learning. You have to try to protect Harry Potter, too. Now, off with you." Glaedr dismissed him. Ever since Oromis died, he had been short and curt, though not completely cold.

Saphira, we are going to-

Yes, I know. I'll come with you in a second, just let me finish my sheep,

And Eragon picked up his trunk, made a Portal using the new runes Glaedr had taught him, and stepped in with Saphira, only to be greeted by waves and waves of dense trees. A small path of moonlight traced its way downwards, though I didn't need light to see the path in front of me.

Saphira snorted. Sh, be quiet, or some...Dark wizard will hear you, I whispered.

Not very likely,

I sighed. Suddenly, Glaedr's voice came back to me. Eragon, you are now in the Forbidden Forest, the Forest next to Hogwarts. Go in, and say that you are Eragon Bromsson. Say that the headmaster is expecting you. Do all this without Saphira, of course. I'm sorry, but she'll have to stay outside.

I had stored the elder dragon's Eldunari in the invisible pouch behind me. Saphira huffed again. Tell me why we're here. I only stared at her blue eyes. Fine. But I'm not enjoying this, little one. Every time I leave you alone, you almost get killed. Now she turned to Glaedr, her tone sharp even though she was talking to a dragon centuries older than her. If he gets hurt, it's all your fault.

On that happy note, she melted into the shadows and flew away.

I started walking to the majestic castle that rose in sight in front of me, but my sharp elven ears sensed some movement to the left side. I spun around, sword out of my sheath, and whispered,"Brisingr," it illuminated the beast in front of me. It was a Ra'zac. Somehow, they were still alive, and had followed me into this world. I was too stunned, and the monster leapt at me, claws out stretched. I turned away the last second, but not before its claws caught my cloak and left behind a red trail. I shouted one of the twelve killing words, and the Ra'zac fell to the ground, dead. I clutched my burning side in agony, but I understood that poison had gotten into my system. No magic could heal it now, not in the pain I was in. I closed my eyes and teleported me and my trunk into the castle. I came across a door. Using my remaining bit of energy, I knocked it once, and fell forward into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Eragon's PoV

I sat up, gingerly touching the wound. It flared, but I saw that there was no more poison. I healed myself, and climbed out, inspecting the scenery outside. I was in Hogwarts finally.

Glaedr spoke again. I forgot to say that there will be...other undercover agents helping Harry Potter. There will be a band of four demigods, children of the gods. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Jason and Thalia Grace, children of Zeus, and Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades. They have accomplished as much as you, possibly even more than you. The other is an individual called Jack Frost. We do not know the extent of his powers or his identity, only that he is an immortal and might even be more powerful than the demigods.

I digested the information. I had to find the headmaster Dumbledore. Swinging my long legs over the white plush bed, I stood up, only to be confronted by a woman called Madame Pomfrey. "Oh no, I don't know what you want to do, but you are staying here!" She said fiercely. I blinked. "But I'm fine," I protested. She lifted an eyebrow, and I showed her the faint scars. She looked taken aback. "You heal fast, young man," she sniffed disapprovingly, "but you must stay for at least a day."

"Fine," I succumbed. Saphira? I asked tentatively. Her response was instant. You! I leave you for a while, and you get hurt!

Where are you? I asked. She said, The wimpy excuse of a forest. When I couldn't contact you, I almost broke down the walls to get you, but...Glaedr told me not to.

I smiled. Thank you so much for not getting me in a deeper trouble than now, I said, eyeing the pointed glare that could have melted ice Madame Pomfrey shot at me.

A few weeks earlier Percy PoV

I was sunbathing on the beach with Annabeth after the Gaia War peacefully. The wind tousled my hair, and we looked over the calm ocean. I played with her soft blonde hair, curling hair over my fingers. Life was good.

For now.

I had learned that demigods never had nice lives. And given my luck, apparently the gods weren't done with me, even after two giant wars. Of course, I was proven right.

Leo ran over to me. "Percy," he panted," Chiron told me to get you to the Big House, with Nico, Thalia and Jason,"

I held my hand out to Annabeth, but Leo shook his head. "Only Percy." I was annoyed, but obliged. "Go, Seaweed Brain," she said, giving me a kiss.

Turned out we had to go to some magical school called Hogwarts(we laughed at that, even Nico. Who names a school after pig skin?) to protect someone called Harry Potter. Oh, and help defeat some immortal guy called Volemort(the room erupted in giggles again, seriously, why is this world so twisted?). Our things were in a trunk, including wands. The thing I didn't like was Annabeth didn't get to come. And the fact that there was someone out there who was a wizard, and we weren't even notified.

Also, there were two other undercover agents like us. One was called Eragon, and he was very skilled in magic. A/N I'm gonna make them underestimate Eragon and Jack, so I'm not saying he is also very skilled in combat. The other was a somebody called Jack Frost. It rang a bell, but I didn't know where I heard it before.

We boarded a train called Hogwarts Express. There, we found an empty compartment, but three wizards knocked. One was a girl with a messy mop of hair, the other had flaming red hair, and the last one was skinny, had tousled black hair, green emerald eyes and a lightning shaped scar. He looked like a scrawny version of me."Can we come in? The train is full," the girl said apologetically. Then her intelligent eyes scanned us, reminding us of Annabeth. Then the red haired one said," Who are you?" rather rudely. "Manners, Ronald," the girl chided. Plastering a smile, she said," This red dumb head is Ron Weasley, I'm Hermoine Granger and that is Harry Potter," they looked as if expecting questions and accusations to start flying at them. Harry Potter. The boy we were supposed to protect. Thalia cleared her throat, after glaring at us. "We,um are American Exchange Students, I'm Thalia, thats Jason Grace, that's Nico Di Angelo, and that is Percy Jackson. And you are welcome to sit here,"

We spent the whole train ride talking about each other, until it stopped. I knew about everything Hogwarts was after that.

Upon arriving, we were ushered with the first years. "Where are the other protecters?" Jason whispered uneasily. I shrugged. Then I spotted him. A boy about sixteen with hight cheekbones and fine features, he looked handsome and cold, with his icy blue eyes and unusual white hair. He was even paler than Nico, like a walking corpse. He looked uncomfortable as he walked next to us. I shivered as he passed me. "That must be Jack Frost," Thalia echoed my thoughts.

We were called up one by one. After the first years sorting, Dumbledore made a speech about us, the new American Exchange Students, and that we were expecting another one to arrive shortly. Nico was first, and got sorted into Gryffindor, along with Jason and Thalia. I was next. Going up nervously, the Hat said, Oooh, another demigod. Let's see, you have-ahh! Gryffindor! He's shouted the last part out loud, and I smirked as I joined the others at the Gryffindor table. Finally, after a long, long, long time, Jack was sorted in Gryffindor too. We secretly burned some of our foods as an offering to the gods, and started eating, oblivious to the weird looks others were giving us. Jack, sitting next to me, radiated so much cold I shivered openly. He sensed my discomfort somehow, and the temperature rose back up. Afterwards, I could see he didn't eat any of his food.

"You have private dorms, but you all are still part of Gryffindor, understood?" Professor McGonagal said, before ushering us to our rooms. I discovered Eragon and Jack were sharing a room upstairs, but didn't care.

Thalia threw herself into a soft bed by the window. Nico went into the bathroom for a shower(I didn't know he did normal things like normal people...I mean demigods), and Jason was practising sparring with metal automaton that was a gift from Leo in a small arena prepared for us. I sighed, throwing myself into an armchair by the fire, deep in thought. It was quite an eventful day, and Hogwarts and all this sudden information was dizzying for my brain to process. I could imagine how Annabeth would act if she saw Hogwarts. I pushed away a deep pang in my heart, when Thalia said something out of blue,"It's ridiculously cold here. Did anyone open the window, or is it just me?" I frowned, as Nico walked out wearing black flannel pjs and Jason strode over, sword still in hand.

She was right. Even by the fireplace, the air was chilly, a bit like the chill Khoine gave out, though more pleasant and friendly. I shrugged it off and went into the bathroom.

And I learned a lesson later about never shrugging things off when you're a demigod.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack PoV

I hated school, as I was the Guardian of Fun. Who likes to be trapped the whole day at some small stuffy building when you could be outside having fun like snowball fights? So I was very angry when North dragged me to a magical school called Hogwarts, accidentally freezing the entire workshop.

"Why do I have to go, North?" I asked for the hundredth time. He sighed. "I'm not explaining all over again, Jack. Now, be a good boy, protect Harry Potter and the other children, and most importantly, have fun!" I snorted. As if someone could have fun learning boring old facts. But this wasn't a normal school, so perhaps...

North had lectured me on the history and layout of Hogwarts, my cover story, how to use a wand, and the other undercover agents. Now that part I was interested. According to North, nobody, not even the headmaster, knew exactly who I was, and the other protectors Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Jason and Thalia Grace, children of Zeus, Nico di Angelo, son of Hades and Eragon Shadeslayer/Bromsson/Kingkiller were demigods, save Eragon something. They were all big heroes, and Eragon even had a dragon partner. But none, none of them were immortal like me, though close.

I boarded the train, having questions bombarded at me at my unusual hair colour. Ducking into a compartment, I sighed in relief, then noticing the other occupant of the compartment. It was girl with white blond hair and skin pale, though not as pale as mine. "Um, do you mind if I sit here?" I asked. "Not at all, Jokul Frosti," she answered without looking up from the magazine she was reading upside down. The temperature immediately dropped a few degrees. "How did you know my name," a statement rather than a question, my voice low and icy. She finally looked up. "I'm Luna Lovegood, Mr. Frost. And I believe I've heard of your story..." I was quite surprised. A teenage believer?

"And your story...its very tragic, more tragic than any of the other Guardians."

We spent the rest of the time exchanging stories, and I promised her a visit to North's Workshop.

I walked off the train towards the nervous first years, which were herded by a giant man that rivalled North's size. "Now, off ye go," he said, waving his arms toward the majestic castle. If I hadn't already seen it before, I would have been gaping along with the others.

I noticed a small group of teenagers standing aside the fidgeting children. They looked uncomfortable and out of place, standing awkwardly. One of them, obviously the leader, was tall and had black wind blown hair as messy as mine. The one standing next to him was also tall, with golden blond hair and electric blue eyes. His sister next to him had the same telltale blue eyes and punk styled black hair. She had a slight silver aura around that screamed 'danger!' at me. The last one unnerved me most. He was the youngest, with black ruffled hair and dark ringed eyes from lack of sleep. He was almost as pale as me. Unusual.

As I noticed the atmosphere getting more and more tense by the moment, I resisted the urge to make a snowball and lighten up the mood. Well, North had very well warned me not to do that. I gripped my wand turned staff tightly.

We walked up the staircase, following Professor McGonagal who looked like she needed some serious fun, judging by her stiff posture and bags under her eyes. Everyone stared in awe at the talking portraits, moving staircases and everything out of place and defied logic. But it was a bit hard to impress anyone who had saw North's workshop, complete with yetis and elves.

"First years and exchange students, this way," she said, and we followed her into a big, grand hall, where all students were seated in four big tables. The old man with a flowing white beard clapped his hands for attention. The buzzing noise of chattering died down, and I assumed this was Dumbledore. Who would actually name their kid Dumbledore? I snorted.

The first years looked immensely relived after their sorting, and they sat around their tables, chattering excitedly. Dumbledore cleared his throat again, and stared a speech about having some new American Exchange Students, one from the Magical School of Guardians( I know it is a bad name ) and four others from the Greek Institute of Wizardry and Witchcraft. They went first, all sorted into Gryffindor. I was last. Nervously putting the worn, rickety hat on, I almost jumped out of my skin when the hat started speaking.

"Ah, an immortal! I haven't sorted one for a long long time. Let's see, Jack Frost, Jokul Frosti, Spirit Hunter, Winter Spirit, and ohh, you're a prankster! Can't expect anything else from the Guardian of Fun, can we? Very smart too, perhaps Ravenclaw? No, you'll get too bored. Maybe Hufflepuff, but, oh no, you have quite a dark side to you. Hmm... You could be in Slytherin, but I see you died saving your sister did you? That requires the biggest amount of bravery. You shall be in...

Gryffindor! The hat shouted, and I breathed a sigh of relief. I joined the demigods, and the feast began after a pink toad like woman gave a long boring speech about some Ministry of Magic, and her being the new DADA teacher. The whole hall looked asleep after she finished. I had a feeling she would be trouble. Spirits or Guardians didn't need food, but for the sake of appearance, I stuffed some mashed potatoes into my mouth. It tasted like cardboard. I yearned for North's cookies or eggnogs.A/N I dunno if it's spelled like that, but I'll just assume...

"Aren't you hungry?" A red headed boy asked next to me. He had a huge heap in front of him, and it made my stomach swirl nervously. Obviously, I wouldn't be able to put down anything. "Manners, Ronald!" The girl next to him chatised, then introduced herself." Hi, I'm Hermoine Granger, that's Ron Weasley, and that is Harry Potter," she pointed at the black haired teen across her, then as if expected to be questioned about her sanity. My mind whirled. Harry..."Harry Potter? The, um the boy who lived?" I stammered, not really believing my luck. I had expected to use weeks to find the boy in this humongous castle-sorry, school.

Hermoine nodded, still tensed up. I nodded too. "So..." I trailed off, watching surprise and relief wrestle on her face. "Why aren't you eating anything else, then?" Ron asked again. "Er...I ate before coming," I said, then stuffing some pumpkin soup into my mouth. He still looked skeptical, but turned to Nico, one of the new kids, to chat about something called Mythomagic.

Whatever that meant.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy PoV

The next day, I woke up to no nightmares. Just dreamless sleep. I frowned. It was unusual, to say at least. Shrugging on a robe, I picked up my class schedule. I had Herbology, DADA, Potions, Care for Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies.

"We have exactly the same classes with Harry and Ron, half with Hermione, and, well, the others will also be in the same classes," Thalia said, and she didn't have to explain herself what others meant, though I was curious when Eragon would arrive.

As we entered the hall, I noticed everyone's chatter seem to focus on only one point. What's happening? Ron's sister Ginny, upon seeing us, exclaimed," Hey, did you know that yesterday night, a Dark Follower sneaked past the Hogwarts defences and into Gryffindor common room? Thank goodness Professor McGonagal was here, I wonder what will we learn in DADA! But that's not all, a young man suddenly knocked on the door, and he was covered in gashes and cuts! He fainted, and Madame Pomfrey took him to the infirmity. They say his condition is stable now. Do you think he's a Dark Follower too?" Ginny spoke so rapidly that I couldn't keep up, but I caught some main points.

We sat next to Ron and Hermione, apparently Harry went for a walk or something."What do you think about that, Grace?" I asked Jason while spooning some blue pancakes onto my already filled with bacon, eggs, toast, and sausages plate. He eyed my plate. "Er...are you sure you can eat that much?" Before I could retort, coldness radiated from my back, and I turned to see Jack Frost standing there.

Eragon PoV

"I'm fine, Madame Pomfrey, now can I go see the headmaster? I have some important messages and questions to ask him," I pleaded to the overprotective nurse. I had remembered to put on my glamour before she came in.

She sighed. "A few days ago, you were oozing blood everywhere. A few days later, they're all gone, no scars, no leftover red skin." She glared accusingly at me. "And I'm very sure I didn't do that. Even magic has a limit, but you...you heal much too quickly. Would you mind telling me why?"

I was saved when an old man with a flowing white beard and twinkling blue eyes came in. The wisdom in his eyes looked exactly like Oromis'. "Oh, do spare him, Poppy, he is a special guest, and will be joining the other...Exchange students," he winked at the nurse. She blinked." Oh, you're Eragon," she amended. "Well, you may go now," she said, gesturing to the door.

"Do follow me, Eragon..." "Shad-Bromsson," Dumbledore didn't miss a beat as we climbed the stairs." Would you mind telling me your story, Eragon? I do already know some parts, which Oromis told me before he died, but it is only snippets of the whole story,"

"I will not hesitate to tell you my story, but,um, it is quite long, and there are some parts where I am forbidden to speak of,"

"Very well then, but can you demonstrate some of your magic? I was told that your magic is different from ours, and I do apologise for being so nosy," he said. I shrugged, then whispered,"Jierda!" The marble bust in front of me broke. I then made it connect again.

"Your magic is very powerful, I might say,"

"Aye, if I do say so myself."

Harry PoV

"Um, Percy, Herbology is that way," I called out to the exchange students, who were discussing something. I still felt twinges of unease when around Jason and Percy, the tattoos on their arms looked suspiciously like The Dark Mark, despite Dumbledore's reassures. I felt a hand tap my shoulder. Turning, I saw the boy who had fainted the other day. He had chocolate brown locks, and warm brown eyes. His skin was pale and flawless, and he had a lean build. "Um, hello," he said in a deep rich melodic voice, then seemed to mentally wince at his own voice." I'm Eragon. Would you mind telling me where Herbology is?"

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter. You must be one the exchange students. Where are you from?" I saw his eyes widen at the mention of my name, and prepared for an onslaught of questions. But he didn't say anything except," I'm from Academy of Magic."

"Well, I'm headed to Herbology anyway, and you can follow me," Ron peeped, and I almost jumped out of my skin. How long had he been here?

Eragon followed us in a daze, attracting many attention from the girls, but he didn't notice, or maybe he was used to stares.

We headed to DADA next. It struck me that every exchange student had the same class as me and Ron. Upon entering, I saw that Professor Umbridge was already waiting for us.

"Let's get started everyone. From now on, you will be learning Ministry approved magic. Wands away, please take out your books and turn to page-" she started in a shrill, girly voice, but was cut off by Hermione, who said," But if we're learning defence against dark arts, shouldn't we be practising spells?"

Umbridge turned to her." Miss..."

"Hermione Granger."

"Miss Granger, I suggest that you raise your hand before saying anything. Now, turn to-"

"But Professor, we might be attacked by anyone anytime," Percy protested loudly.

"Detention, Mr. Jackson. And who will attack you?"

"Oh, I don't know," I added sarcastically. "Lord Voldemort?"

Her face started turning red. Everyone looked at us. Jack winked at me, and Eragon coughed to hide his laughter.

"That is a lie! Voldemort isn't back, he-"

"So you're saying Cedric Diggory dropped dead on his own accord?"

"Mr. Diggory's death is an accident, a tragical accident! Detention to you too, Mr. Potter,"

Eragon spoke up, his warm eyes turning hard. "Professor, you can't just give detention for no reason,"

"Mr. Potter was speaking lies!"

"How can you say somebody is lying when you are a liar yourself?" Jack said, his emotionless voice getting colder.

Professor Umbridge struggled to compose herself. "Detention, Mr. Potter, Mr. Jackson, Mr. Bromsson and Mr. Frost-"

"As you say so, Professor," Nico said. "How can you know if Voldemort is dead or not? He has evaded death before, why can't he do so again?"

"A week of detention, you five. Class dismissed," she smiled, a terrible smile, before leaving the cold, cold room.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy PoV

"YOU GOT DETENTION ON YOUR FIRST DAY, SEAWEED BRAIN?" Annabeth exclaimed, only to get shushed by Jason. "It isn't my fault! That...toad isn't qualified to be a teacher! She-" now it was my turn to get shushed. We were in our room making an Iris Message after I had been summoned to the headmaster office with Eragon and Jack, and I had ten more minutes until detention with Harry, Nico, Jack and Eragon.

I sighed. "I better get going. I don't want to make her even angrier,"

I blew a relived breath at having escape Annabeth's wrath, but I wasn't looking forward to Umbridge's detention.

Her office was covered in pink lace and creepy cat photos with golden eyes that reminded me of Kronos' golden eyes. Jack was already there, swirling a weird shepherd wooden frost patterned staff. I had never seen him with the staff, and I wondered why he brought it to detention with him. Before I could ask, though, Eragon bursted in.

"Can we come in a little quieter please? Now do that again," she ordered, fake sweetness dripping like honey. I saw him grit his teeth, mutter," Why did I sign up for this, Glaedr?" Walk out, and came back in. "Bravo, Mr. Bromsson. " she applauded. Just then, Nico and Harry came in, deep in conversation. Umbridge cleared her throat. They ignored her. Feeling a smile creep onto my face at the furious expression, Jack shook with silent laughter and Eragon chuckled slightly.

After getting our attention, she smiled and said,"Write lines, please," we collectively blew a breath. Maybe she wasn't too bad after all. We took out some feather quills and parchment, but she shook her head. "You, ah, will be using some special quills of mine," she took out some quills, even I could feel dark magic swirling. "Mr. Potter, you will write I will not tell lies, others write I will not interrupt the teacher,"

I felt a sharp pain in my left hand, and saw the words I wrote etched on my burning skin. Glaring at the smug professor, I gritted my teeth and continued until I couldn't take it anymore. "Now hand it to me, and you can leave,"

Once outside, I bursted. "That evil woman! We should tell the headmaster," but Harry shook his head. "She wants us to tell Dumbledore, but I wouldn't give her that satisfaction," we agreed not to tell anyone about this detention, and I groaned, remembering that we needed to do a week of detentions.

Perhaps upsetting the DADA teacher was not quite a good idea after all.

Harry PoV

I walked in, hiding my hand from the others. "What did Umbridge tell you to do?" Hermione asked. I shrugged, indifferent. "Lines." She looked relieved. "Well, that's good," she said. Then she noticed my hand. Steering me and Ron to a corner, she demanded," Give me your hand," I gave my right. "The other one."

I slowly obliged. They gasped, and I told them everything. "That woman," she snorted.

"Listen, I also want to talk about the Exchange Students. I've searched and searched, but there is no such thing as the Magical School of Guardians, Greek Institute of Wizardry and Witches, or the Academy of Magic. And have you seen the marks on Percy and Jason's shoulder? It looks like the Dark Mark," she said.

We talked on until it was time to sleep. I tossed and turned, finally getting into a dream.

"Hogwarts is getting harder and harder to breach in, now it is impossible," a stout stocky man said. My spine chilled as Voldemort replied," It must be the implied Rider and the Winter Spirit has been putting up more unbreakable defences. Plus the meddling demigods are protecting the children, and the dragon keeps burning my followers. At least Umbridge is there," he added.

What on earth did he mean? I tried to grasp the meaning, but it slipped away. I woke up in a cold sweat, just to see a short golden man climb in. He smiled at me and waved some golden dust, and sweet dreams dragged me under. In my state, I missed seeing Jack Frost hovering by my window with the golden man.

Jack PoV

"Thanks Sandy," I said. He gave me a thumbs up and whisked away in a golden cloud of sand. Looking at Harry's sleeping form, I touched his forehead and entered his dreams. In it, he was soaring overhead in a broomstick, and two figures-I guess it's his father and mother-were standing there proudly. I smiled. Harry had a lot in his mind now, but he could finally relax in his dreams.

When Harry woke up, I tried to slip away. Key word on tried. "Hey, Jack, what are you doing here?" He asked, stretching. The others were up yet. "Erm...I...I lost my...robe, so I came down to see if it's here or not, " I said. He narrowed his eyes. "How did you get in?" "I knew the password. I am in Gryffindor. " "How did you get past my spell? The one I-" "Gotta go, I'm late," I moved towards the door, but Harry caught my wrist. He flinched and released it. "You...you're so cold," he gasped out, and I fled away during this momentum.

I slipped into Eragon and my room. I pondered what I learnt yesterday night, after conversing with North and the others. Eragon and I had slipped outside to put on some defences( mostly taking a walk and a break from the castle for me )and when we came back, Eragon seemed reluctant to sleep first. Since Guardians don't need sleep, or should I say, cannot sleep, I pretended. Naturally. After he seemed convinced he lay down. Then he took off his glamour. I took a good look at his real face. The only difference was...his ears were pointed, like the elves in North's Workshop. But he was definitely a different type of elf. I constricted my gasp as he slept. His eyes were eerily wide open, and were moving, like in a waking dream.

That time, I didn't know I struck the truth.

I climbed out of the window lithely, and grabbing my staff slash wand, I flew over Hogwarts, whooping in delight. Spotting Sandy on a cloud of golden sand, I hurried over to see him hovering over Harry. After sprinkling some golden sand, he gave me a letter from the Guardians, and I him. "Don't you dare peek, Sandy," I warned before he went away.

He chuckled.


	6. Chapter 6

Eragon PoV

I woke from my waking dreams feeling quite disoriented. Hogwarts was very different from Algaesia.

Saphira! Don't you dare steal sheep from the hut! I cautioned, hearing her snort. I looked around. My new roommate had already gone downstairs, probably enjoying a nice breakfast. After washing up, I paddled down to the hall, attracting many stares. It was like with the Varden again.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Jack's voice floated over towards me. He was carrying an almost empty plate, save some cookies on the polished surface. "Aren't you hungry?" I nodded towards his plate, filling mine with some nuts and berries from my own pouch. He looked positively green at the mention of food. "Er, no, I'm not...hungry." He changed the subject fairly quickly," We have all the classes together. Do you want to be my partner? I mean, we'd have to-" "I get it, yes," I stopped him, but couldn't say anymore when a blond boy and two other gangly ones walked towards Harry, who was next to me. Percy, Thalia, Nico and Jason, all facing us, tensed up.

"Who is that?" I murmured. His eyebrows rose, and he said in a cool whisper," That's Draco Malfoy, the arch nemesis of Harry. He is in Slytherin, and absolutely hates Harry's guts. He is also the Seeker of Slytherin Quidditch, and the two beside him is Crabbe and Goyle." He recited it matter of factly, and added,"Just a little hint as a fellow undercover, we should most definitely watch him. I've heard them say that Draco is a Death Eater,"

I was still confused. "What's Quidditch?" Jack blew a breath. "I forgot you didn't know anything," he muttered. "Okay, Quidditch is the only sports around here, in which a team has four Chasers, two Beaters, one Keeper and one Seeker. Chasers try to hit the ball, that is, the Quaffle, into the hoop, the Beaters send Bludgers to stop the opposing team, the Keepers tries to stop the other team from scoring points, and the Seeker...the Seeker needs to get the Snitch, a small, impossibly fast golden ball. Once a Seeker gets it, it's game over. One hoop ten points. One Snitch a hundred fifty. Now, the Seeker is Harry, and he's the youngest Seeker chosen in the century. Draco is the Slytherin Seeker, so..." He paused. "The first Quidditch Season is a few weeks later, so-"

'BAM!' The doors of the feasting hall bursted open, and Neville Longbottom rushed in, almost tripping over his own feet, as he hurried towards Gryffindor table, newspaper clutched in a whit knuckled grip. "Did...huff...you hear...puff...that Bella...trix...huff...Lestrange...escaped Azkaban...huff?"he panted, stringing words into an incoherent sentence.

"Woah, woah, slow down, man," Jason and Percy held up a hand to slow him down. "Um, who is Bellatrix Lestrange?" Jack asked, voicing my question.

She is a powerful Death Eater, a full fledged supporter of the Dark Lord. Glaedr spoke for the first time since I woke up in the Infirmary, though I had sensed his presence.

"Seriously? She, like, loves murdering even more than her cousin Sirius Black!" Neville said, animated, fist clenching. At the mention of Sirius Black, Harry, Ron and Hermione tensed up for a reason, while Jack and I looked cluelessly on, though the demigods didn't look like they entirely knew who Sirius Black was. "Uh, the Black dude, who murdered, um, thirteen Muggles and...Peter Prettyplant or something, right?" Percy scratched his head. "No, he is-" Harry shot, before suddenly stopping and marching away. Ron and Hermione followed closely.

There was an awkward silence. "So...who wanna pancake?" Percy broke it. Jack paled even more, if that was possible, and ran out of the room as well. The coldness that I had noticed earlier dissappated immediately.

Jason PoV

"Percy, you just made the poor guy even paler than Nico's ghosts," I said. "Hey speaking of Nico, where is he?" I asked.

The others looked around, while Eragon popped some berries into his mouth. I saw him looking at my plate filled with sausages and ham more than once with disapproval, but never made a comment. Perhaps he was a vegetarian like Piper...

Speaking of Piper, the owls carrying the letters fluttered in. "What on earth..." Nico spluttered, while Eragon stared at the incoming owls. "Sorry, owls usually carry our letters to us," Percy apologised as his green eyed owl whacked Eragon in the head, and glared at Nico. "I wonder..." Jack came back in, icy blue eyes looking at the mass of feathers and talons that were flying around. Eragon only hid a chuckle, but looked surprised when a large parcel dropped onto his lap. Jack wasn't so lucky. His dropped on his head. "Ow! Did you have to do that, Baby Tooth?" He glared at the small hummingbird like creature, who chirped in response. "Don't you have an owl?" Harry asked. He shrugged, still rubbing his head. "Baby Tooth is Tooth's...messenger," he ignored the weird looks people sent at him. "And...yes!" He exclaimed as the parcel unwrapped to reveal an entire container filled with cups of liquid and some freshly baked cookies that looked and smelled like the cookies Percy's mom made for us.

Hermione broke the silence. "Not to insult or anything, but...isn't cookies a bit too sugary for breakfast?" She reminded me of a certain Athena child in Camp Half Blood. Jack looked up, and answered with a simple no. She wrinkled her nose, before chattering about their next lesson, which was Transfiguration, History of Magic, Charms, DADA again and Divination.

LINE BREAK AND SKIP TO DADA

Percy PoV

We had just finished our week of detentions. I noticed that Jack and Eragon's hand were already rid of any red mark, which was really quick, considering demigods were fast healers, ambrosia or nectar not helping in this case, and my hand still had a layer of puffy red skin. Harry's hadn't even begin to heal.

"What lesson do we have next?" I asked Jason, who was busy looking at his timetable. Thalia had went off to some special meeting with the Hunters( with special permission ), and Nico was nowhere to be found. He sighed. "DADA again, with Professor Umbridge."

This lesson wasn't much more bearable. Harry, Jack( who had somehow gotten the blame when Umbridge's shoes iced on the floor) and I got another week of detention. The leftovers scars hadn't even started fading yet, though Jack and Eragon's had returned to their respective paleness.

"Oh no, we have Divination," Ron murmured. "What's so bad about that?" I asked, though the Oracle back home sprouted enough prophecies to last me a lifetime. Harry shivered. "Wonder whose death is she saying this time," he muttered. "Death?" Eragon asked, confused. "You'll see. " was the only reply.

"Why..huff...on earth...puff...is the Divination classroom... located... in... huff... the... damn... .North Tower?" Ron panted, then looked over his shoulder to see the others not even the slightest out of breath except Harry, who was also gasping.

"Professor Trelawnley?" Harry poked his head in, and they sat, facing the old and wrinkled hag. "Ah..." She said, coming closer. "Not completely mortal, not completely immortal. A hero who has done great deeds...yet your end will come, it is approaching fast, my brave young hero," she whispered, then moved on to Eragon, whom she said,"One of your last kind, are you, who wasn't under the tyrant's control...such a strong glamour, but it will not fool me...ah, you have achieved as much as your friend over there did, yet you are cursed to wander alone," Eragon gritted his teeth at that, I noticed. "Not alone," he hissed. "I have her. And that is enough." Then he stalked away, to the back of the classroom, his face suddenly blank. Then she reached Jack, and gasped. "Jackson Overland Frost...you have been touched by the mark of death, but it wasn't the time for you yet...but you didn't care...alone for 300-" "I get it I get it," he interrupted. "Just not now, but I'd rather not die so early, alright, Ms. Oracle?"

Trelawnley muttered something, and if I heard correct, she had said,

" You are already marked with Death,"


	7. Chapter 7

Jack PoV

I blew a breath of relief as we hurried out off the stuffy classroom. Someone had commented it was cold, but it had been a oven for me. Sweat pouring, I rushed out, and not caring if the others saw me, grabbed my wand slash staff, ran to my room, opened a window, and jumped right out, whooping as the wind caught me playfully. I had not flew or spread snow for a long time, and my powers were trapped. Deciding a little early snowfall wouldn't hurt, I unleashed a tiny bit of snowflake down on Hogwarts, laughing along with the wind. "Hey wind," I said carefully. "Mind if you take me for a little field trip?"

I opened the window quietly. It was night at Burgess, and the entire household was quiet. Creeping in, I watched in a silver pool of moonlight as Jamie snored, snuggled in his blankets, golden dreamsand courtesy of Sandy. And I watched until the sun rose and I finally flew back to Hogwarts, spreading a little snow on Burgess on the way, mission complete.

"Where were you last night? Your bed wasn't slept in," Eragon accused. I tried on my best poker face. "What if...I didn't sleep at all?" He sighed, frustrated, and I was struck with homesickness, where Sandy or North would chid me playfully for playing pranks on the yetis or freezing the elves. Or in Sandy's case, send a whirlwind of sand pictures to my general direction.

"Um...so...what's the next lesson?" Percy asked as we walked down the hall to the Gryffindor table, and I gulped at the idea of eating again. Just then, Harry raced over to the demigods, and said between pants," Percy, Nico, Thalia...and Jason, the Headmaster...is...finding you," They exchanged a glance, before trudging for Dumbledore's office. I chuckled as Percy cast a longing look at his uneaten breakfast.

Percy PoV

"Stop your stomach's grumbling, Perce," Thalia whispered as we marched into Dumbledore's office, after confronting the gargoyle in the front.

"Ah! You're here," Dumbledore beamed, and gestured for them to sit next to McGonagall and Snape. "I have decided that you can reveal your identity to the students, but you'll have to stay until the War with Voldemort has finished," We nodded. He clapped his hands. "Then you can make your...entrance tonight. Agreed?" A smile crept on my face as an idea loaded in my brain.

"As we all know-" "Excuse me Headmaster, but why are STUDENTS sitting on the teachers table?" Umbridge said snootily. "They are part of the show, Dolores. Now...may I ask a question? Who here knows Greek Mythology?" Percy watched from the thick shadows Nico conjured as realisation flitted through Hermione's face, confusion through Harry and Ron's expression, eagerness from Jack(so he must have known) and blankness...just blankness from Eragon. But wait...his eyes had turned a cerulean sapphire blue. Darker than light blue. I ignored it for now, as hushed murmurs of yes and no chorused through the hall. "Now, some," he emphasised on the word some," of the American Exchange students are the children of these Greek Gods. You may not believe it, but today you will have have a taste of their powers. May I present Jason Grace, Percy Jackson, Thalia-" he caught himself," and Nico do Angelo!" We stepped forward, and Jason started nervously, giving his full title and heroic acts. The hall stared at him agape like fish as he raised his arms, and forked lightning struck down, burning the wooden log next to him. Then went Thalia, and Nico( gods, how my eardrums hurt after the students screamed at the shadowy skeletons ), and finally me. Water swirled around me, engulfing in a giant watery hug. I heard someone scream, and it evaporated around me as I found myself staring at a tantalised Jack Frost.

His electric eyes were wide and frightened as he took in my undrenched form, and he stared at me one more moment, as if to make sure I was alive, then rushed out again. "I am sorry for the interruption," Dumbledore said, and waved his wand, making a spell that made them forget the events after the mini hurricane dispersed.

I stared at where Jack had rushed out. "Will...will he be alright?" I asked. Dumbledore sighed, and waved his hands as the feast disappeared, and said," I hope for the best, Percy,"

Harry PoV

"We CANNOT have Umbridge as our DADA teacher," Ron said. "Hell, even Snape would have been better!" "That's what I'm thinking about, Ron," Hermione said. "What...what if we form a DADA group that will have Harry teaching us?" Harry considered this. "Me? But..." "You are the most experienced," she said. He felt honoured, but..." I need to check with Angela Johnson to see when's the Quidditch season. If it doesn't clash..."

She beamed.

"Of course it won't clash. Now, we just need the right amount of people..." She turned away, muttering to herself.

TIME SKIP TO FIRST DA MEETING

"Why does it have to be here out of all places?" Ron complained loudly, pinching his nose at the stench, and Harry honestly couldn't blame him. It smelled even worse than Dudley, and that was saying a lot.

After getting everyone settled and having their attention, Hermione started her speech. "Now, everyone is aware that our new DADA teacher Professor Umbridge-" at that, many angry mutterings sounded from the students assembled "is plain evil." Chorus of yes sounded this time, Ron leaned over to Harry and whispered, "Hermione Granger saying a Professor is evil? The world must be ending!"

"Ronald! I heard you!'

"And so Harry here has-" "Is it true that the Dark Lord is back?" somebody called out. Harry nodded. "He killed Cedric Diggory with the Killing Curse. I saw it with my own eyes," he turned to the students. "You don't know what its like, to see somebody, a friend or a loved one, dying right in front of you, yet unable to move to do anything. At school, we can make mistakes, and make amendments. We always have a second chance, but in the real world out there, you cannot try again. What's done will be done."

Nobody spoke for a long time. Then Percy interjected," I've seen somebody die. That feeling is absolutely awful, when you are rendered helpless, unable to help. Harry's right, we need to form a DADA group, and Harry knows enough defences to help us,"

"But why is Harry our teacher?" somebody asked.

Hermione bristled. "Because he is the most experienced. He found the sorcerer's stone, killed a basilisk, survive the dementer experience, entered the Triwizard Tournament and won. Can you beat that?" Everyone shut up after that, but someone asked," Harry, is it true that you know how to produce a Patronus Charm?" Harry nodded to confirm. Gasps of awe filled the room. A Patronus Charm was a high level skill, not many wizards could produce one, much less a third year.

The crowd of students lined up to sign their name for the Dumbledore's Army, as they had started calling it, and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. At least they had some hope now.

And the flame only grew.


	8. Chapter 8

HARRY'S PoV

"Where on earth can we find a place for our meetings? Umbridge has set so many rules that we cannot even twitch without being told off, Dumbledore is still being held as suspect, and the O.W.L.S. are still coming up, not to mention Umbridge is the freaking High Inquistor of Hogwarts!" Ron listed their growing list of problems.

Umbridge being the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts had started strutting around the school with a queen like status, with a clipboard under her arm and always looking and giving snippet comments about different classes, she even tried to fire Professor Trelawnley, only to be countered by Dumbledore himself. The student body cheered as Umbridge sulked away.

"Hey!" They looked up, Harry from his Quidditch Through Ages, Ron from his long essay and Hermione from her Potions book.

Percy, Jason, Nico and Thalia rushed into the common room, Eragon and Jack nowhere to be seen. They looked breathless, " Guess what! We found a room thats really suited for our needs, with, like, all we need and more!"

Hermione smiled. "Well done. You found the Room of Requirement, which can be found when someone really needs it."

"Like if I really needed to use the washroom, and it will appear?" Ron interjected.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Not really what I had in mind, but, yes,"

Harry beamed. "Its like even Hogwarts wants us to fight back!"

Eragon PoV

Eragon had been sneaking out thrice a week to check up and generally be with Saphira, updating defences, and quite frankly relaxing. The occasional conversation with Glaedr proved to give useful information.

He had noticed that every time he slipped out at night, Jack wouldn't be in bed, and his curious side kept that thought in his mind every time he disappeared into the night.

That night, once the moon was full and he had finished his homework, he pretended to sleep as Jack slipped in, then set a mental timer for midnight in his head (Glaedr had taught him that trick when he asked).

He sat up, fully alert, as Saphira said urgently in his head, _Little one, there was something or someone flying up there, but I can't see if it is human or not. It doesn't look like threat though, but just in case…_

 _I am coming, Saphira,_ Eragon checked the bed next to him and found it empty again. Taking no notice of the white haired boy hiding in the shadows, he slipped out again.

Jack PoV

I followed him out, always hiding in the shadows I grudgingly asked from Pitch to conceal me. My curiosity was getting the best of me, and I had started to follow him. Well, just started.

He entered the Forbidden Forest blankly, and I was afraid he was possessed or worse.

Following him, he went into a clearing, and inside that clearing, was a majestic sapphire blue dragon. Her silver claws shone silver in the moonlight, and her sharp gleaming teeth looked ready to rip anything, anyone apart.

I gulped uncertainty as she looked directly at me, but relaxed as her gaze swept past. Suddenly, Eragon called out," Whoever you are, come out and tell us what are your intentions,"

I smirked, there was no getting out of this now. Letting the shadows drop off me and pooling down like a cloak (I had asked him for a shadow cloak that helped me blend in), I watched them, finally realising they were having a telepathic conversation.

"Would you mind to include me into your conversations?" I finally asked as the silence stretched with their animated telepathic conversations.

 _What is your name, mortal?_ the dragon, Saphira I learned, asked.

I crossed my arms. _I believe Eragon owes me an explanation of why he sneaks out everyday to see you, what your bonds are, what kind of magic you know and frankly anything to satisfy my curiosity,"_

Eragon sighed and began.

Harry PoV

"Okay. Everyone here?" Harry asked, clapping his hands. "We'll start with a simple defensive spell that disarms the opponents' wand. _Expelliarmus!"_ with a little wave of his wand, the wooden dummy's wand detached itself and went to the opposite direction. Another wand replaced it almost immediately.

'Everyone got that?" Harry asked. Some heads nodded confidently, some hesitantly, some didn't even nod at all. "Now, please form a line and we'll start practising."

Percy went first. The wand flew to his hand immediately, and Harry praised him for getting it on his first try. Then went all the demigods (only a certain someone knew what that term meant, and her name is Hermione Granger), all succeeding, then Eragon and Jack (Eragon missed, even though he was a very adept wizard and could even beat Hermione), and then went Neville, who flourished his wand too much and everyone had to duck to avoid the wand flying at their heads, much to his embarrassment.

They then practised spell combats, but the Exchange Students all declined. Hermione paired up with Ron. "Don't worry, I'll go easy on you," Ron said as they took up their positions. A quick flash, and Ron lay stunned on the ground, while Hermione looked smug as a cat after eating some cream and getting away with it.

After everyone had a try, somebody said again, "Is it true that you can produce a Patronus Charm, Harry?" Harry nodded, and Hermione clarified,"I've seen his before,"

"Can you teach us?" Luna asked in a dreamy tone. "First, a Patronus is used to ward off dementors, and it can come in form of any animal the caster is familiar with. But if you can't summon an animal, you can use a shield too. Now, everyone concentrate on their favourite and happiest memory ever, and try to conjure up your Patronous."

Percy thought of the moment of his reunion with Annabeth in New Rome, and managed to conjure up a magnificent whitish silver steed that galloped everywhere, leaving a silvery stream behind. Jason was next, with his golden eagle like an exact replica of the eagle in Camp Jupiter, and Thalia had a hunting falcon. Nico got a black jackal [don't blame me, it was the first thing that popped into my mind!]. Eragon thought of his time with Arya, Roran, Katrina and Saphira, and got a majestic sapphire blue dragon (Jack got a twinkle in his eye at that), and Jack thought of his time with his new and old families, and conjured up a playful dolphin that splashed around everywhere, leaving trails of silver mist in his wake.

All too soon, the session was over, and they trudged to go to DADA, where many students got useless detention over nothing, and Neville got caught practising the spell 'Expelliarmus!'.

The next day, a new rule hung on the wall, which was already filled with a dozen of announcements. _No forming any groups of sorts_ , it read.

Most definitely giving them a warning.


	9. Chapter 9

Eragon PoV

"There, I told you my story, now tell me yours," Eragon deadpanned. Jack smiled with amusement. "Who says I have one? Is it really that hard to have a normal life?" he gave a sharp chuckle. "Though being a wizard isn't completely called normal,"

I shifted uncomfortably, and Saphira growled. "Okay, okay," Jack raised his arms in surrender. "Look, it would be better if I show you…"

Eragon had told his full tale, though excluding mentions of Arya. He had even did some serious magic for him, though it drained some of his energy. No doubt Brom would cuff his ears for that.

Twirling the wooden handy staff decorated with beautiful frost patterns, Jack whispered something, and a cauldron flew into his hand. "A memory box," he established. "Put your hand with me, and you can see my past if you want. Mind you, it is not all rainbows and fluffy clouds."

We entered his memories. Eragon drew a sharp breath when he saw him with a shocking head of brown hair, and chocolate eyes. He looked so different, so young and vulnerable. "You have a sister?" Eragon asked. He smiled, but it did not reach his eyes.

It showed Jack playing, having fun with his family, but Eragon was saddened to learn that his father passed away earlier because of some war or stuff, but he looked so ordinary, Eragon could not help but wonder how he turned up to become one of the undercover agents of Hogwarts.

On a December morning, when Jack had just turned fifteen, his sister dragged him to play on the frozen lake. Hearing Jack draw a sharp breath as they skated, Eragon braced himself for the worse to come. When the ice under his sister started cracking, I understood. Jack's sister must have died that morning.

"One, two…three!" I watched, relieved, as Jack managed to keep his sister away onto the thicker ice, but….

The ice cracked under his weight. I watched in horror as he fell down, limbs flailing, as he dropped into the watery depths.

"How did you get back up?" I turned to Jack. He laughed bitterly and humourlessly. "The Man in the Moon revived me."

"Ex….excuse me?"

He turned to me. "Meaning : I died sacrificing myself for my sister, MiM brought me back to life as Jack Frost. You know, my human name was Jackson Overland. And as Jack Frost, I am also the Spirit of Winter, that means I control and bring winter everywhere."

I was speechless, as people walked through the boy. I saw all three hundred years of his solitude, of being ignored, shouted, beaten and walked through, without even a friend to help him. I was also stricken to know that he allowed himself to be beaten because it was still contact.

When it ended, Eragon asked hoarsely, "How in Algaesia could you have endured that three hundred years of solitude?" Three hundred. He was immortal, a bit like the elves in Ellesmera, except they aged very slowly.

And from then on, Eragon became a true friend of Jackson Overland.

Percy PoV ( I know I didn't do him 4 a long time, please sue me… )

"Gods, when is the next DADA lesson? I cannot wait to put the plan in action," Percy moaned. There had been discussing among the demigods and the two pranksters Fred and George, and they had devised a plan involving dung bombs, some very curious watery 'accidents', and some really cool forked lightning.

"Nico, please help us sneak it in, " Fred begged. Out of the whole team, Nico wasn't involved with anything, preferring to stay put instead. He finally succumbed in it, sneaking in a 'nice, innocent' cupcake right before lesson, in a place where it could be seen.

They sat up, tall and straight, waiting for the teacher, but she never came. Percy hid a giggle, and as they cheered for lunch, he snuck away, finding the staff girls washroom.

Within a ten meter radius, a stench even worse than centaur poop (trust me, it's the most horrible stench alive) hit Percy, and he gagged. Holding his nose, he rendered himself invisible with the Yankes Invisibility Cap from Annabeth as a temporary gift (he had to return it after the undercover working), then made the toilets explode. Almost immediately, Professor Umbridge stumbled out. Percy had a moment of pleasure to espy her wet and dripping undies before Thalia and Jason blasted her with enough lightning to make her pink clothes charred and her to smell even worse, if possible. Imagine the stinkiest flooded bathroom stall combined with the smell of charred clothes, then you'll get a little glimpse of how Umbridge smelt that day.

The students and teachers cheered as she didn't show up for an entire week, and Percy, Thalia, Jason, Nico, Fred and George (they were the masterminds behind the plan) were claimed as heroes.

Jack PoV

Everyone had heard of the incident in which Umbridge was pranked, and Jack felt sad that he had missed out a good prank against the evil teacher, but there were worse things to worry about. The O.W.L.S. were coming up, their meeting place had been discovered (everyone had to write lines after that), Harry had more nightmares, which helped Ron's father even though….never mind….and on top of that, Voldemort (or Voldymoldy, he had now started calling him) was getting stronger every second, while they had to sit there rendered helpless with Umbridge almost every day.

But Christmas was coming up, and Ron had invited the demigods (though they were so popular that everyone had invited them, including Malfoy, and he stopped bullying them around after the demigods were uncovered), Eragon (without his dragon Saphira, though Ron was puzzled as to why he didn't have had to ask his legible guardian ha get it? guardian! for permission to go) and of course Jack and the Golden Trio. Jack had sent the Guardians a message, and they replied speedily, giving him permission to do so and giving a giant box of gifts to distribute, though he really wanted to spend Christmas with them. He still had to spread snow, so he gave Hogwarts a fine, white layer. Children, mainly first years, had a twinkle in their eyes as they rushed out to play, and Jack generally relaxed, voluntarily going to Saphira (the great beast scared him) to have so fun. He also noticed Eragon smiling at the snow, knowing its master was out there.

That night, as he went to Ron's house, he lugged the giant gift box there, and everyone's eyes popped out. "Geez, did you rob Santa's workshop?" Ron asked as he gave everyone a wrapped parcel, though half of the presents were for him.

He chuckled. "Santa sends his best wishes."


	10. Chapter 10

Harry PoV

"Look everyone, Daddy is home!" Mrs. Weasley cheered as she wheeled a battered, weary but nonetheless in a Christmas spirit Mr. Weasley. "To Harry, for his braveness!" Harry blushed as everyone cheered and raised their glasses to his honour. After everyone polished off their plates, Mrs. Weasley almost fainted at the mountain pile of presents Jack had, but added a couple more. Jack smirked, and told everyone to open their presents. Harry was confused to find himself with a small little golden packet. Inside was a little sprinkle of golden sand. "What is this?" he held it up to Jack. The other boy's grin widened. "Oh, that. I told my, um, uncle Sandy that you had some nightmares at night, and he whipped up some of his dreamsand, which repels nightmares," Jack clarified, his attention on a giant sparky snow globe his 'father' North had given him. "Yes! Finally he gives me a Portal!" he cheered.

"And what is this for?" Harry asked as he unwrapped a smooth jar like thing. Jack shrugged. "Don't ask me, North didn't send that I am sure-" he was cut off by Percy, who laughed. "Oh, that was a little gift from us. It is said that this is the legendary jar which Pandora opened, but Hope was still trapped inside that. They say it is a box, but it is actually a jar or something like that," he waved a hand dismissively. Harry looked at the jar apprehensively. "Wow. If this is the real thing…just wow. I don't doubt you, but how did you get this? Stole it from a museum?"

"We are demigods, remember? Pandora's box-ugh, do I have to call it Pandora's jar now?- is in our area of Greek, you know? As to how we obtained it…" he trailed off, and Harry sensed that it was a story Jason had not heard. "Long story. No time now," he cleared his throat uncomfortably. Eragon leaned back, his eyes clouded with disappointment, whilst the others had still been more focused on their gift load.

Their party dismissed around midnight, which was quite early by Weasley standards. Harry stayed with them until the Christmas break ended.

Percy PoV

"Hey, Wise Girl," Percy untangled himself from the blonde, the very blonde who was usually very dignified, and now reduced to a sobbing, wracking mess. "Percy," she whispered, looking up at him with her steel gray eyes now filled with emotion. "You will never abandon me, right?" "Of course," Percy replied, feeling puzzled. Annabeth's eyes suddenly filled with hatred, so much hate in them he stumbled back and instinctively uncapped Riptide. Annabeth straggled towards him, words filing and tumbling from her mouth. "But you left me alone? For eight months? I never stopped searching for you, and you.." she glared at Percy, whipping out a knife so quickly, yet Percy could not bring himself to hurt his loved in from of him. It was Annabeth who was supposed to be the one mature, the one who didn't get angry easily. "I…I lost my memory," he protested weakly. Annabeth's eyes, if possible, blazed even more. "And yet you leave me again! And this time, you had a choice!" she stared towards him, knife in hand, whirling. Percy could not hurt her, he allowed Annabeth to hit him instead. The pain stung him, but it was nothing compared to the wide, gaping hole he felt in his chest, how he failed Annabeth over and over again. Clang. His sword was disarmed, his arm was numb, and he was held at knife point, by no one other than Annabeth. "I love you, Annabeth, you know that," Percy reasoned, then kicked himself inwardly. When had he become so coward like, begging for his life? Annabeth hesitated, her eyes flickering, and Percy held hope, only for it to splutter out as Annabeth resolved her will, and before the knife lashed down and he slipped into eternal darkness, he heard Annabeth saying, "You promised to protect me, to never leave me. You did. You broke all your promises. "

And that hurt a lot worse than his wounds.

Percy forced opened his eyes when he heard some voices just within his earshot. "He's been like that for a time, mumbling someone named Annabeth, " a person who he recognised as Harry said. "I've tried to wake him, but…" he trailed off. "I am awake now," Percy forced himself off the bed, hair damp with perspiration. His knuckles were white from gripping the sheets too hard.

He swore he saw a shadow disappear when he got up, but he blamed it on his imagination. After all, he had imagined Annabeth killing him.

Harry, Jason and Nico were the ones awake and conversing. Jason threw a worried look at the sweating, pale faced boy. He looked as pale as Jack!

"Nightmares," Percy said tiredly, in a way of explaining. This time, a shadow shifted again, and Percy was sure he hadn't been imagining it this time. His instincts told him so, and his instincts were never wrong. He whirled around, pen in hand, though capped. He certainly didn't want to look like a lunatic over shadows, though. "What's wrong?" Harry looked confused, but Jason and Nico shared a look. They understood there was something going on. "I…did you see that shadow move just now?" The others shook their heads, though Harry still looked befuddled at why Percy was holding a normal looking ball point pen out defensively."It's nothing. Just some thing I, uh, imagined," Harry looked a bit more relieved, but Jason and Nico looked unconvinced. Percy waved it off. "I am fine. Now go back to sleep, we are gonna wake up the entire Gryffindor house," Sure enough, some were stirring in their sleep.

"Well, then excuse me," Harry yawned, and tucked into his bed, and Nico looked at Percy squarely in the face. "What did you dream about?" he asked quietly. Percy looked away. "Annabeth killing me," it came out as a whisper. He straightened. "But that didn't hurt. Her words did. She.." Percy's voice trembled. "She said I left her alone, alone to the world and I didn't care about her,"

He quickly changed the subject. "I just saw some shadows shifting around, but it is nothing to worry about. That is, if you are worrying about-" he stopped mid-sentence, realising he had been rambling. "Uh, goodnight then," he ended awkwardly, but he could hear them discussing when he dropped into a fitful slumber.

Author's note : IMPORTANT… I am not doing any more PoV's on Eragon or Jack, sorry bout that. Instead I will focus more on Harry. And just so you haven't notice, I haven't exactly followed the plot, or the timeline for that matter, so forgive me Harry Potter fans! Any requests, just review! I would like your opinions. I will be seeing, or rather, typing to you soon. Thanks so much!


	11. Chapter 11

Harry PoV

Percy's nightmares were in the back of my head now, which was focused on the O.W.L.S. Studying had been nightmarish, and even Hermione started having dark circles under her eyes, though she did her best not to show it.

Now, everyone was sitting row by row in the hall, all quiet. Some tapped their feather quills on their chin, some were scribbling down their answers, and some looked frustrated, searching their heads for an answer. Harry was one of them.

Umbridge was reclining in the front, atop a pink throne, looking smug as a cat with a bowl of cream, or when Crookshanks caught a mouse.

Harry was not the only one to glare at her. He caught Percy staring a hole into the back of her head, Nico just glancing at her, but dark emotions swirling in the dark pits, Jason was too busy scribbling something down on his piece of paper, Eragon was dipping his quill, and Jack…Jack was nowhere to be seen. Hmm..oh there he was. He had on a rare look of concentration on his face, but his sparkling mirthful eyes gave it away : he was planning a prank. At that moment, the doors burst open, and figures flew in on brooms, throwing crackers and fireworks that burst into beautiful patterns. Jack looked giddy as he threw his own…eggs?! and they burst into splashes of rainbow colours. Umbridge attempted to get up, but slipped on some water that Percy had 'accidentally' put, and she sat on her butt with a thud.

The entire student body cheered, papers and quills forgotten, and rushed out towards freedom, some even stepping on Umbridge, who squealed shrilly like a little girl.

The next day, a dozen rules were posted on the already filled board, but the students didn't mind, as they saw Umbridge walking around with band aids all stuck over her warts and how she cowered away from Fred, George and Jack. It was a miracle that they escaped detention though.

LINE BREAK AGAIN. HARRY LOVES LINE BREAKS.

Still Harry's PoV

"Okay. Today we are more on learning offensive curses. How bout….try this….STUPEFY!" He waved his wand at the unfortunate student who was Neville. He squeaked when he was rendered immobile. Harry was pleased, and he was quite sure it showed on his face. "Okay. Now find a partner again, try that spell, and I will be around to help you guys." The whole time he spent correcting postures, wand movements and so on, and he was confident in Dumbledore's Army now.

Umbridge might have discovered their hiding place, but that didn't mean she could find it every time, and the students continued using the Room of Requirement as their meeting place, but everyone was on the edge and jumped at the slightest noise. Cho particularly screamed when Nico materialised from the shadows.

SKIP A FEW MONTHS

The rest of the school year passes quite eventfully. The Ministry had accused Dumbledore of building his own army to overthrow the Ministry, and he had thankfully disappeared with Fawkes before they could escort him to Azkaban. The bad news was Umbridge became headmaster, and Hogwarts wilted. She even tried to fire Professor Trelawnly, when she was still High Inquisitor , but Dumbledore had stopped her. Now that he was not in the picture anymore, Umbridge could do anything she wanted to Hogwarts.

Harry still had conversations with his godfather secretly, but the nightmares, still came, though Jack's dream sand had worked very effectively. But Harry was wrong if he thought he'd have a normal school year. Near the end, he had sensed a problem of sorts when Sirius didn't speak to him for near two months now. "I am afraid that Sirius is in trouble," he told Hermione and Ron privately, in the Gryffindor common room one day, right after the Easter breaks. It was even more troubling that the nightmares Harry received were about Voldemort torturing someone for information, and Harry was pretty sure he heard Sirius' scream more than once.

They agreed to something about, and they told the demigods, Eragon and Jack about it.

"Wait…Sirius Black…as in the murderer Sirius Black? Are you nuts?" Percy exclaimed when they told them. Eragon was sitting quietly reading Hogwarts, A History, and had shot up when he heard the word murderer. "Who?" Jack looked particularly bewildered as he climbed in from the window. Hermione gasped. "How did you…" "Never mind that," Jack waved her away, and dusted himself.

"Sirius is my godfather. Twelve years ago, he went to Azkaban when he murdered seven Muggles and a wizard named Peter Pettigrew. All that was left was a finger and lots of dust. He was sent to Azkaban, but escaped a year or two ago, and went to Hogwarts to find me, and try to kill me. Then, Snape caught him again to kill him, but managed to escape right under their noses before the Dementer's Kiss. Well, that is what everyone thinks. The real story is that Lily, my mother, and James, my father, had known that Voldemort was coming for them, and made a spell that hid them completely. But that spell had a catch : it had a Keeper, and if the Keeper told anyone the location, that person would know. At first, the Keeper was Sirius, but he was working as a undercover for Dumbledore, and was supposed to be a villain, they changed the Keepre at the last minute, and that was Peter. It was Peter who betrayed them and told Voldemort their exact location, not Sirius. When Sirius confronted Peter, Peter killed seven Muggles, and when he was cornered, he changed into his Animagus, a rat, but not before chopping off his finger first and letting everyone believe Sirius was the murderer, and he had killed Peter also. Twelve years later, he escaped Azkaban to exact revenge on Peter, who was posing as Ron's rat. He tried to kill Peter, but he escaped and Sirius was captured. However, Hermione used her time turner to turn back time, rescue a certain doomed Hippogriff named Buckbeak, and set Sirius free with Buckbeak. End of story." he concluded. Everyone stared at him. "That is one good story," Percy whistled, and Eragon shrugged. Nico and Ron were in conversation, as were Thalia and Hermione. Jack was staring at the window, fascinated and distracted by something outside. Harry sighed. Clearing his throat for attention, he started again."Now, I am having nightmares about how Voldemort is torturing someone, and sometimes…" he hesitated." I hear Sirius among them," he confessed. Ron looked troubled. "Your nightmares are usually right, mate, even if I don't-" "Nightlight!" Jack cried suddenly, jumping up from his tensed position on the armchair, and grabbing his wand, he jumped down from the windowsill, and they watched in horror. Everyone rushed over save Eragon, who had a faint smile on his lips as he continue reading indifferently.

Harry sincerely hoped that he wouldn't see a twisted mangled corpse on the grounds. When he looked down, there was nothing but air and wind. "It's like he disappeared from thin air," Jason said, hushed. Hermione frowned. "What did he say before he left?" "I think it was night night or something like that…" Nico said, before disappearing into the shadows.

Everyone stared at each other. "Night night?" Percy tried, and burst out into laughter.

Authors Note : Ooooops. Guess I'll be doing another of Jack's PoVs. Night night! Hope it wasn't too confusing…and I hope it wouldn't be too confusing later on!


	12. Chapter 12

Jack's PoV

Jack quickly jumped from the windowsill when he saw the waving, glowing boy, invisible to all but him and perhaps Eragon. He didn't care if the others saw him or not, he jumped, had his friend Wind catch him, and rendered himself invisible with a quick thought.

His friend Nightlight waved again, this time in hello. "What are you doing here, my dear friend?" Jack asked as they sped towards the Forbidden Forest. Nightlight smiled, pointed towards Hogwarts, and waved his hand. "You…you are travelling around the world?" Jack guessed. Nightlight shook his head, scribbled something on a piece of paper, and showed it to him. "Oh! You met these wizards before?" At Nightlight's nod of confirmation, Jack eagerly asked,"Who?" Nightlight drew a lion, an otter, a snake, and an eagle. "Manny! You…you met the founders? Did they know what you were?" Nightlight nodded at the first question, and shook his head as no for the second, smiling at his friend's excitement.

They chatted until the sun went down, which Jack was the one who noticed. "I am sorry Nightlight, but I have to go back and if they haven't told the teachers yet, they will," he waved goodbye, and turned himself invisible for safety reasons, and climbed into his dormitory. There, he found Professor McGonagall standing there with Jason. "…if he isn't back by now, I give you permission to fly to search for him," she was saying. Eragon was sitting on his bed looking frustrated, when he found Jack's mind. He sent a mental wink to Eragon's mind, then quietly slipped into the Great Hall, where all the students were, though Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the demigods minus Jason looked worried. So they didn't tell the other students, apparently.

He found an empty space next to Nico, and he decided that he should eat. He was hungry, after having a couple of flying races with Nightlight. But should he suddenly appear there, or not…

LINE BREAK, I AM A LINE BREAK…

He had decided against it. Suddenly appearing would scare them out of their wits, and most definitely **_did not_** want more questions and problems. He'd admit, jumping out of the window to meet Nightlight was a rash movement. He sighed. He'd have to stay low for a while, then.

Percy's PoV

The search parties had turned up empty handed, but Percy noticed that Eragon did not really participate, always observing the others. Percy found that unnerving. What if Eragon had something to do with Jack's disappearance….No. Suspecting each other was no good. Perhaps he was just-never mind.

Percy found himself dreading Divination. The old hag teacher was terrifying, sprouting things about dragons and evil kings and blah blah with Eragon, death and drowning and solitude and guardians with Jack( she even wanted to take his pulse on the death matter, though he firmly refused and the other students looked at her strangely ), and she was talking about the Greek gods and Gaia rising and giants with the demigods. Percy was surprised to how she knew all those, but they did their best to brush her off as crazy. Percy began suspecting that everything the prophet said was true, only very jumbled.

Harry had been gifted with many months of detention with the new Headmaster of Hogwarts, who could care less about the disappearance of Jack, so they left her out of this. All in all, things weren't as nice as Percy had hoped. Of course, nothing Percy wished came true, they instead turned against him. His luck was awful, if he had any at all in the beginning.

Back to Divination. His mind had wandered from the lesson, now he was snapped back to reality when Professor Trelawnley came right in front, looked at his cup, and downright screamed. Percy frowned. What was so horrible about some tea leaves?

Nico, who sat across to them, scratched his head as he also beheld the cup and got to the same conclusion : there was nothing scary about a couple of tea leaves.

"Crazy," Thalia muttered as the old woman finally got over her shock, drew away from Percy like he was poison (which was fine with him. He didn't want her next to him anyway), and looked at her cup."Are you in the beyond, you opened your second sight?" then muttering something about lost brothers and TV actresses with big fluffy hairdos, she dismissed the class, still staring at Percy. It left Percy with an uncomfortable feeling.

STILL PERCY

"What are you doing?" Percy asked Jason, who had sweat pouring down, busy fighting automatons Leo had build. "Fighting, isn't that obvious?" he said between pants, slicing the metal person. "Yes, but the war with Gaia is long gone already, what is there to fight?" Before Jason could answer, a shadow materialise next to him, and Percy found himself staring at the white haired boy who had disappeared a few days ago. "Who says Gaia is bad?" Jack said, looking indifferent at the pen that Percy almost uncapped. Though in it's pen form, Riptide didn't look very threatening. "And what's it with the pens?" he continued. Percy was still staring at him, and Jack fidgeted uncomfortably under his stare. "Where have you been?" he demanded, and Jack relaxed, usual smirk back in place. "Missing me? I didn't miss anything interesting, did I?" Percy glowered the teen at a moment, unease curling in his stomach. How had Jack just pop out of nowhere, appearing after jumping down the window? Nobody could have survived the fall…unless he scaled up the wall….no. It was a confusing thought, and this day was confusing enough already.

He strode off to tell Professor McGonagall about Jack's reappearance, and he was so occupied he missed Nico, who was staring at Jack.

In a surprised manner.

Author's Note : Nuh uh. Seems like Nico has some thinking to do after all….but I am not giving anything away. Anyway…no more Jacks for now. Serves ya right, mate.

P.S. I am so doing a Nico one. Watch out! It's coming...later if you guys are lucky.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note : I'm so ashamed by not updating soon…but life has been crazy. I just finished another exam day, so forgive me when I tell you my next update might be slow. To make it up…May I hereby present…our esteemed guest Nico Di Angelo! Welcome to the club. Let's have a little Q&A

Me : Hello. I am gonna ask you some questions right now. Please do you best to answer them.

Percy : *raises his hand* Hold on, is this a test? Becuz it sounds like one alright,

Me : Shoo. You are not invited. This session is for Nico only.

Nico : Okay…so…first question…

Me : How do you feel in Hogwarts? You weren't included in many of the adventures.

Nico : I wasn't aware of that.

Me : Nico. Just answer the darn question.

Nico : OKAY. At first, it was quite unbelievable, you know, having wizards in Britain…

Me : It is very believable, compared to having Mount Olympus on top of Empire State Building, having Ancient Romans in California, Ancient Greeks in Manhattan, and Ancient Egyptians in Brooklyn. So having wizards in Britain is perfectly acceptable.

Nico : You know what? I am starting to question your sanity-*bell rings*

Me : Oh, you had to ruin it. Well, shoo now, I need to fit in an interview with Jace and Will Herondale, and you are disrupting my schedule. *To audience* Well, I am sure you are all very disappointed to hear that this interview has ended, and Mr. Unbelievable has only answered one question in fifteen minutes. But he has rather rudely question my sanity, so he totally deserves it…Stay tuned folks, and I am warning the person who is called Isaac Chu (aka Gabriel. And your name sucks.) not to go laughing you head off. Oh never mind. It's not as if he would be smart enough to read fanfic anyways. or even find me. Thanks. Oh, and guys? REVIEW!

Nico PoV

Something was off with Jack, Nico was sure. How in the name of Hades could someone who can't fly jump out of a window, disappear for a few days, then reappear completely unscathed? Not to mention the way he did—from the shadows itself. But Nico was the master of shadows, being the son of Hades, and Jack looked as if he just finished shadow-travelling. And when they first met, Nico could see how abnormally cold his hands was. He'd probably dipped them in a freezer to scare them, but one time when Nico passed him in the hallway and accidentally brushed his hand across the other boy's it had been the same deathly cold. Not to mention how his skin, if possible, was even paler than Nico's, and he always carried the scent of death around him. The ghosts were afraid of him, for some reason unknown.

Nico filed that information into the back of his mind, into the file of the Mysteries of Jack Frost. Then he went to get some breakfast.

The next day, Nico did some snooping around Jack. His behaviour didn't change, still carefree and light, but Nico, an adept person at hiding his emotions, could see some hidden emotion underneath those pale blue eyes. Normally, Nico wouldn't have bothered surveying another boy *wink wink* unless it was a monster, but today he stared discreetly at the boy who was currently laughing at some joke Percy said. It appeared that he was the only who got the joke.

Not everyone had recovered from seeing Jack suddenly come back after jumping out of a window. Percy certainly didn't, seeing the boy refused to talk about it, how he survived, and what he meant by night night.

"By all means, what do you mean by Night night?" Nico blurted out when the two of them were paired up in Charms, unable to hold back, and some of his old curiosity surfaced.

"Night night? What night night?" Jack looked truly confused. "You said something like that when you jumped out of the window," Nico pointed out. Understanding dawned on Jack's pale face, and he nodded, with a small laugh. "Oh, no, it's not Night night. I said Nigthlight before I jumped out," he said, muttering a spell under his breath and the feather lifted up (A/N I know, I know. They aren't in their first years, but never mind.)

Nico was even more befundled. "What does Nightlight mean?" Jack sighed. "Nightlight is a person from the childhood myths. You know, protector of Tsar Lunar? Ring a bell?" Nico shook his head, mystified. "But why did you shout Nightlight?"

"Because I still believe in them."

Author's Note : Yay it's not a cliffie this time…but it is rather short. I really apologise, but I told you I have assessments coming up. Next update will persumably be…Friday or Sunday. Thanks for reading.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note : In response to your review, Isaac0623 slash Isaac slash Gabriel, fanfiction is not a book. And you well know that it's assessment week, I don't exactly have time to write a story. And about you, nonetheless. No offense. It's all I can do not to abandon these fics. (Too bad Lexi doesn't like fan fiction) oh, and you changed your username to Gabriel the** ** _Great._**

 **And to Matt's : Eragon** ** _is_** **technically a Dragon Rider, not only Hiccup is one you know. So I stand correct. And don't call me an idiot, I'd appreciate if you'd not.**

 **And thanks for reviewing, two guests.**

 **On a brighter note…check out my new story please, it's called Misguided and it's completed already. Or the crossover of Hunger Games and Percy Jackson, the Shadow Disrupter.** **Be warned of the slow updates, though.** **And I'm planning one about Loki, Prince of Asgard. I'm posting it soon. Or the one called Chaos Ensures When Two Tricksters Meet. I've only only posted the content page, but the rest should come soon, I hope. Assessments are almost over, anyway. Yay for me.**

 **But I'm starting to lose inspiration, so I might quickly conclude it before it goes wayward. Any suggestions, please review.**

 **Enjoy!**

Harry PoV

Everyone was ecstatic to have Jack back, but a portion of them (namely the Slytherins) were suspicious. Indeed, Jack's vanishing act was a curious thing, but Harry was guiltily, secretly glad that he wasn't at the centre of attention for the first time.

Harry focused on the lesson. It was Potions today for the first lesson, and it was chaotic, even with Professor Snape staring strictly at the class, threatening to give detention for anyone who didn't behave themselves. But mischief was bound to happen, what with George and Fred punished to have class with the fifth years, and as a bonus the demigods, Eragon and Jack were all in the same class. So every time Snape's back was turned, Percy sent jets of water trailing down the black billowing bat robes, George stuck some permanent glue on Snape, whilst Jack just smirked and mouthed, that's the best you can do? Without warning, he twisted his wand in a complicated manner, and sent a blast of crystal blue—-was that…ice?—at Snape, sending it slithering around the enraged Professor.

It seemed to immobile the Professor, for he froze in mid turn. The Slytherins stared in shock at their Head Teacher, while Draco glared daggers at Jack Frost.

A Slytherin raced out to get Madame Promfey, but Jack just shook his head, and Snape came back to life. "What?" he snapped haughtily at the staring Gryffindors and Slytherins. "Stop staring at me, go back to your potions," he glared.

They, meaning the Slytherins, did not speak about this, but Gryffindors quickly spread the news of Snape's humiliation with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. The news reached Albus Dumbledore, who sat in his office, sipping tea. That moment, Snape walked in, face straight and stoic. "Snape," he began. "Sit, sit. Have a lemon drop. No?"

"Get to the point, Albus." " Alright. Why have you been humiliated by by Jack Frost, an undercover, but a student nonetheless?"

Snape groaned. "Not you too!"

 **Short chapter, I know. It's rather rushed and doesn't really make sense, but…best I can do right now. At least it's not as short as a certain** ** _person's_** **chronicle of ancient darkness fanfiction… See you next week, if anyone reads this. I swear, everyone has abandoned this fic.*humphs***


	15. Author's Note

**Author's Note : Alright, I am so sorry for not updating this story, but I am mainly focusing on some other piece of writing or whatnot, and I don't really have time for this one. This is a bad excuse...**

 **On the brighter note, I am not abandoning this story, and it will be updated probably a week later. Or July. It's just that I'm graduating from primary this year, so it's extra busy.**

 **Hope I will see you soon.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note : I've decided to be responsible and start on this story once more. I've lost track of the chapters though… but a Percy PoV is seriously needed.**

 **Percy PoV**

"Please, back to what you were saying about Sirius Black, and about Voldymoldy. So you are implying that you want a search party for him?" Jack said as they sat in a circle around Harry after eating dinner.

"I-"

"Even if you wanted that, which I am sure you do, they won't. Firstly, everyone in the Wizarding World doesn't believe that Mr. Voldy here has come back. Second of all, even if they _do_ believe you, believe that he has come back, they still won't help Sirius. They think that he is a murderer, for Mann-frack's sake!"

"If you had just listened to the rest of the sentence, you would understand that I am trying to rescue him myself, with or without you guys!" Harry shot back.

"Look, we will all help you, mate, but problem is, how is it that we sneak away undetected? It's not as if Umbridge would suddenly be all, like, friendly to us and help our cause," Ron said.

"I guess that we can just sneak away with Nico's shadow travelling," Percy said, looking at Nico. He seriously hoped there was another way of travelling, though. Not that he had a grudge against shadows and Nico, but shadow travelling was generally very sickening, and he was creeped out by how the shadows seemed to stare at him at some times.

Thankfully, Hermione had another brilliant idea. "I've searched through the books before to see how a Polyjuice potion was made, and I accidentally stumbled upon this spell that makes a portal. It can transport you to anywhere, but it is limited to five people at one time. Its ingredients are really rare, though, plus it doesn't always work out, so…it's just a backup plan suggestion."

For the first time, Eragon gave a suggestion. "There is no need for shadow travelling or portals. I can make everyone appear wherever Sirius Black is held." He surveyed the others. "And I hope if Lord Voldemort is there, we can vanquish him one and for all."

"It's impossible," Harry blurted, and Percy turned his eyes on him, as did all others. "He's kinda…immortal. We need to destroy his Horcruxes."

"What on earth is a Horcrux?" Ron asked.

Harry exhaled. "Headmaster told me all about Voldemort's Horcruxes. A Horcrux is something, a powerful object, in which Dark Wizards or Witches hide a piece of their soul in. Creating one Horcrux gives that person the ability to anchor their own soul to earth if the body is destroyed; the more horcruxes one creates, the closer one is to true immortality. You will have to split your soul if you want to multiple Horcruxes, however, and to split your soul, you have to murder someone. " Silence reigned over the room. Percy looked at the others, some had expressions of shock, some had their jaws touching the ground (namely him and Leo), some were spluttering in surprise, whilst some just sat there cooly (Eragon).

"Voldemort made seven Horcruxes. I've already destroyed one, Tom Riddle's diary, with a basilisk's poison fang. Horcruxes are quite indestructible, please keep in mind." Harry continued.

Eragon spoke again, his face and eyes naturally blank again. "Voldemort's seven Horcruxes include Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem, which has been missing for centuries, Salazar Slytherin's locket, Helga Hufflepuff's cup, Marvolo Gaunt's ring, his snake Nagini, and…" he seemed reluctant to say the last one.

"And?" Harry prompted.

Eragon hesitated. "I'm not supposed to say the last one."

The room erupted. "How is it that you know so many about Voldemort's Horcruxes?" Ron asked, while Harry opened his mouth to try to speak, to ask more, and Hermione took this chance to accuse Jason and Percy himself about the seemingly Dark marks on their forearms, Jason was so surprised he let loose a burst of lightning that lit up the room, Jack was trying defend Eragon from the curses that were flying from Ron, and Thalia was shouting at everyone to stop. Only Nico remained calm, standing in the shadows, until Jack thought it was enough.

He slammed his patterned staff on the ground, and ice spread, creeping along the ground like a vine, until the whole room was covered in frost. It was enough to silence everyone, as they all stared at him.

"Look, accusing and suspecting each other won't work. Hermione, I thought you knew that the tattoos on Percy and Jason's arms are the symbols of Camp Jupiter. Thalia, do stop shouting, it hurts. And Ron, I think we all know that Eragon is not a traitor." Jack spoke so seriously and calmly, unlike his usual fun cheery self.

After the room was repaired with a sweep of Eragon's wand (he seemed to mutter something about that, though), everyone settled down, trying to ignore the fact that Eragon still hadn't spilled about the last Horcrux.

—(PRETEND THIS IS A LINE BREAK)—

The plan was set in motion. Harry had confirmed that Sirius was indeed held in the Department of Mysteries, so after Eragon proved that his transporting spell worked.

"We need to distract Umbridge." Jack said, after Percy came back from Camp Half-Blood with an armload of blue food and a little charm from Annabeth.

Eragon waved that away. "No worries. Look." he took out his wand, muttered something inaudible, and two majestic dragons rose from the tip of his wand.

One was lean and small, with shimmering sapphire blue scales that were the exact shade of blue of the rippling depths of Eragon's eyes. The other had a wider build, with long hooked claws and fangs, and a glistening golden colour, not unlike the sun.

Percy gulped. "Uh…Eragon? Are you sure you have them under your control?" One of the dragons opened his slash her wide maw, and roared some lava hot flames that licked at the walls. The dragon looked pleased as he slash she tucked his slash her azure wings in.

Eragon chuckled. "They are only illusions to scare Professor Umbridge, they won't do any real damage unless I solidify them, which you won't want."

Percy trusted Eragon on that sentence.

—

"Okay. A run-through of the whole plan. First, Eragon unleashes his dragons at DADA class, and we sneak away at that point. The dragons will hopefully occupy one day of Umbridge's time, and by that time, if things go according to plan, which I say with our luck, it won't, we will have Sirius back. Improvise later if we want to kill Voldy, alright?" Percy said.

It appeared Eragon had an even better plan. "I'll make a glamour for Harry that even Voldemort can't see through. That way, it'll be better. Anyway, once you all go get Sirius, Harry and I will catch up, and, uh….maybe I can magic the Horcruxes…wait a moment…" he closed his eyes tight, and a ring, a cup, a locket, a diadem appeared. "I'm sorry. Nagini is under too much protection for me to breach. If I had full energy, I would have done it easily, but I'm afraid I'm not…" he muttered something else, but promptly collapsed.

Jack took control. Quickly picking up the fallen boy, he disappeared up to their own dorm, leaving only puzzled glances.

 **Great to know that I still have readers. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Eighteen**

 **I am moved from the amount of people who have read this, thank you so much! Special thanks to those who faved/followed/reviewed as well!**

 **On to the next chapter!**

 **P.S. I'm using a Jack PoV. If I said I won't do anymore Jack PoVs, then I'm officially breaking that promise now. C'mon, we all adore Jack, don't we?**

 **Jack PoV**

Jack took a deep breath. He hadn't done this before, but icy magic had healed him, physically and mentally in the past. There was nothing ice couldn't handle.

Placing his dorm mate and friend on one of the beds, he placed a hand on his smooth and unlined forehead, and closed his eyes, focusing on his healing as his hand glowed a brilliant shimmering blue, and started to expand until it covered Eragon's entire form.

Jack stared intensely at the blue glow as it did its magic, and left, leaving Eragon tired but awake. "What…what did you do?" Eragon whispered in awe as he checked his magic for any signs of fatigue. It was completely brimming with power, though his body could be said otherwise.

The white haired teen felt drained. It was the first time he had attempted tapping into this sort of power on someone else, and it left his completely exhausted, though he pushed himself to stand up, with the aid of his staff. He hadn't even realised he had sat down.

"Nothing extraordinary. Refilled your magic, so you would wake up."

"Thanks. I feel amazing, but my body feels like it's been trampled by an ogre." Jack's lips quirked up.

"Now, now, we'd better get you to sleep, otherwise-"

"No, what about the meeting?"

Jack brushed it off. "The world won't end if you don't attend that single meeting. I'll just tell you what the result was, okay?"

"But-"

"Why am I still arguing with you? I'll freeze you here if I have to."

Eragon reluctantly submitted, and Jack went back down.

—

 **Switch of PoVs…**

 **Harry PoV**

"Jeez, stop scaring us like that, appearing out of nowhere!" Percy exclaimed as he dramatically put his hand to his chest.

"That was supposed to be Leo's line."

"Yeah, yeah, Superman,"

"Ahem." Harry cleared his throat, and pointed to the four Horcruxes on the ground between them.

"Wait, what about Eragon?" Hermione asked.

Jack waved her away. "He's fine. Exhausted, but fine. I sent him to sleep." His cold blue eyes glittered.

"May I have your attention please?" Harry said, louder this time. Everyone looked at him, and the finger pointing down at the Horcruxes. "Now that Eragon has so kindly summoned four of the Horcruxes, we can start destroying them. Each time, Lord Voldemort will feel it, so we have to be quick before he discovers how we are doing this. Someone has to do it…someone with a less traumatic past…"

"Uh…I'll try Slytherin's locket…" Ron stammered.

Thalia sighed. "I'll do the diadem, since you three can't afford that."

"I might as well as destroy the ring," Hermione said.

Jack looked at Harry with his sharp piercing gaze. Jack opened his mouth to offer, but Harry beat him to it, seeing the reluctance and hesitation his eyes."I'll do the last one," Harry said, taking a deep breath.

Concern shone in Ron and Hermione's eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this, Harry?" Hermione asked, biting her lip.

"I'll be fine, Hermione."

"Okay." Percy said. "Who's up for the game of Destroy the Horcrux?"

—

 **Another switch…this time for Eragon. We need to know what's going on up there in your head, Eragon. Seriously.**

 **Eragon PoV**

Jack was right, he needed sleep. As soon as his head touched the feather soft pillow of his bed, he fell into his waking dreams.

Waking up refreshed was, well, refreshing, he thought as he stretched, and looked out of the window. It was very early in the morning, around three am, and the radiance of the faraway stars in the lighting sky started to dim.

With nothing else better to do than read (since he didn't need more sleep), he washed and changed into suitable clothes for the rescuing mission—-brown tights and an elven tunic. Strapping Brisingr onto Beloth the Wise, he checked Aren to see if it was full—-it was brimming.

Contacting Saphira to let her know about the plan (not that she couldn't hear it through him anyway), he instructed her to wait outside, invisible, in case they needed a fast way out.

Reminding himself to come back later to pack his bags, he cast a glamour over himself to look as if he was wearing normal school uniform, and on the way to the library, he thought of a plan to kill the Horcrux inside Harry. One that wouldn't kill him.

A smile spread across his lips.

 **Author's Note : Eragon has a lot on his plate. Anyway, I'll update soon! Sorry if this chapter was more filler, or if it was too short. (I checked, it was less than 900**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Nineteen

"They're calling for the undercovers," Thalia reported, right before the plan was to be put in action.

"What, now?" Jack asked, in the middle of creating an ice sculpture of a gigantic bunny that had distinctive tribe markings and a couple of boomerangs and eggs hanging from his furry hip.

"Yes. Dumbledore says it's urgent."

"Reckon if we told him the plan, he would let you guys free?" Harry said out of blue, as he had overheard when the Golden Trio came in.

"How...what...?"

"There's no need to pretend. You guys aren't really all wizards, are you? You are undercovers. Dumbledore summoned you to help defeat Voldemort."

"Bingo! And no, we volunteered, actually," Jack said cheerfully as he gave his sculpture a final touch.

"Ahem, I did not. I would have been perfectly fine at Camp Half Blood, relaxing on the beaches-hold your horses, is that the _Easter_ Bunny?!"

(LINE BREAK)

"And what is it so important that you needed to get us into a meeting, at the most inconvenient times?" Eragon inquired.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in such a way that was not supposed to be humanly possible. "Was I interrupting something?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Now will you please get on and over with it?" Thalia said bluntly, sharpening her arrows.

Professor McGonagall frowned at Thalia. Thalia glared back.

Dumbledore cleared his throat for attention. "Well, as you see, an old friend of mine has-"

"I wouldn't say friend, Headmaster," a voice drawled out. "More like...you desperately needing an ally." A band of teens stepped into the light. The first one, the one who spoke, had a halo of golden hair, and matching golden eyes. His skin was inked with weird runes, as were his companions, one of them with ink black hair and Violet blue eyes, the other with fiery red hair and short statuesque, the girl next to her the complete opposite, tall and willowy with ebony straight hair. Golden bracelets circled her wrist. The last one had brown hair and brown eyes, each of his movements smooth and graceful.

"Let me introduce myself and my companions. That's Alec Lightwood and his sister Isabelle Lightwood, the short one is Clary Fairchild, that's Simon Lewis, and I-" he gestured to himself grandly," am Jace." Jack noticed he didn't say his last name. "We are the shadowhunters of the New York Institute. We are children of Raziel. We are Nephilim."

"Ah, so you are the Nephilim children of Raziel that everyone's talking about in Heaven, and in Asgard. He even brought you back, didn't he? Back from the dead," another voice came.

It was a boy, about sixteen, with midnight black hair and glowing green eyes.

Jack was getting annoyed. "Look, Dumbledore, you better explain right now, or you. Will. Get. Frostbite. " The room was getting cramped, hostile glares thrown everywhere.

Dumbledore held up his hands. The shadowhunters were glaring at the boy who commented. "Those are the shadowhunters, who have just introduced themselves. And that is Loki. He has come here for protection, and in return he will help." Loki smirked, and Jack recognised it.

He had seen it many a times in the mirror, after all.

(LINE BREAK)

"Just what we need, more undercovers. Do you think we should call ourselves something?" Percy commented. The shadowhunters and Loki's arrival at Hogwarts was unexpected for many. All were sorted into Gryffindor.

Eragon tapped his finger. "I think Defenders of Hogwarts will be fine. Nothing too...flashy..." He looked uncomfortable. Jack hid a grin.

"What, why not something more attracting?" Loki wandered into their meeting room, something they conjured up (using many of everyone's magic).

"It's not wise to attract attention. We are trying to stay low," Eragon stared at the map. It was Eragon, Jack, Loki and the shadowhunters' turn to plan out their attack on Voldemort, and rescuing Harry's godfather Sirius Black.

The shadowhunters were trying to solve the puzzle as to how to summon the last two Horcruxes, and they weren't really succeeding.

Loki looked over his shoulder. "Hm. Good plan." Snapping his fingers, a bag of Chocolate Frogs appeared, and he offered some to Eragon. "Want some?"

Eragon shook his head, still concentrating on the map, so Loki shrugged, and popped it into his mouth. Jack took one, lounging on the ice couch he created and making tiny ice sculptures. All thoughts of being subtle with his powers were gone, though he only did it with his fellow undercovers-sorry, Defenders of Hogwarts.

Suddenly, Eragon jumped up. "Sorry, gotta go," he said, grabbing his bag.

"Why?"

"I haven't done my History of Magic homework!"

"Chill. It's due next week."

"Exactly!" He left the room in a flurry of robes.

Loki slapped his forehead.

 **Author's Note : Okay, that was a bad chapter. But it was mostly to introduce the new characters, and it's all filler, not real action stuff (that comes after a few more chapters)...welcome the shadowhunters and Loki (aka Gabriel, the-Archangel-who-is-supposed-to-be-dead). Side note : Gabriel isn't dead in my story.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Twenty**

 **I'm getting sidetracked with Jason, Jack and Jace. Well, I'm sure Jason wants the spotlight this time. And, yeah…it's a filler chapter. Not much around here.**

Jason PoV

"This isn't going great," Eragon muttered, studying the map and the plan etched next to it.

"Nothing is going great now, is it?" Percy said, as he walked next to Eragon.

"The new arrivals complicates this entire thing…we need a new plan. We can keep the distractions, of course."

"Golden Boy, get over here!" Loki called.

Jace smirked. "Who are you calling Golden Boy, Green Eyes?"

"Please." Loki rolled his green eyes, similar to Harry's, but not quite. But then, his entire appearance looked like Harry…except much leaner, and very adept with fighting with magic as well as combat. Plus his cruel twist in the corner of his lip, and the glint in his eyes made him a whole different person. "If you called me Green Eyes, your redhead girlfriend and Harry might just respond to you as well." It was a weak argument, even Jason could see, but there were more things that required his attention than the bickering two.

He wandered to the shadow hunters, who were trying to throw daggers at Jack. Jack was flitting around, the wind supporting him (Jason had a big shock when he found out, and perhaps a little nervous. Jack didn't seem the type to be Jupiter's son), holding up a small target.

"Won't they hit him?" He asked Simon.

"Nah. He's got a shield around him—if the knives miss the target and hit him, it'll bounce off. But so far…no one's gotten close. I'm pretty sure Jace can, though." Jason looked, amused at the frustration clearly printed on the faces of the shadowhunters. Finally, Alec gave up, and shot an arrow at Jack. Jack did dodge, and threw a raspberry at the dark haired boy. "No cheating." he laughed.

Leaving them be, he walked to Eragon. "Anything I can help with?" he asked.

Eragon smoothened out the crumpled edges of the Hogwarts Map, which was lying next to a stack of parchments. "Can you inform Harry, Hermione and Ron that something has changed in the rescue mission? And possibly call them over, if they're not at class." The demigods, shadowhunters, Loki (they hadn't had the guts to ask the sharp tongued boy what he was), Jack and Eragon had been excused from class for their mission (they hadn't exactly told him what it was all about), but unfortunately, Snape was quite stubborn about the Golden Trio having their education (more like getting ear tortured by Umbridge). Jason nodded, and exited the Room of Requirement.

He had not missed the three lumps that hid in the shadows.

—

Harry PoV

"Sometimes I do wonder what the undercover are," Harry said.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Care to elaborate?"

Harry fidgeted uncomfortably. "It's obvious they aren't Muggles, or ordinary wizards. The demigods are enough proof. They're the children of Greek gods."

"It's a bit rude to just label them as what, though." Harry added.

"Well…now that you mention it, I did some research." Hermione hid a blush.

"Do say!" Ron interjected as they continued walking towards the Quidditch pitch.

"Well, I did it on Loki. And…I found his name amongst the Norse gods."

"Norse?"

"Yeah. Odin, Thor, Sigyn, Hel, Frigga…"

"No need to list it all out."

" I only did research on Loki."

"Harry!" The surprised (not to mention guilty) trio turned at the sound of Jason's voice.

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

"The rescue mission has changed, due to the new additions." Jason informed. "Eragon wants you to check it out."

"Where?"

"Where else?" Jason grinned, so…un Jason-like, that Harry had to suppress a shiver. "The Room of Requirement, of course."

That was the first clue to something being wrong with Jason.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty-One**

 **Harry PoV**

Harry hurried along the staircases and entered the Room of Requirement, Jason, Hermione and Ron trailing after him. He ducked just in time to miss a sharp missile; a sharpened quill in fact. He stared in disbelief at the amassed group of teens, only Eragon managed to keep his amusement in check.

"What was that for?" He demanded as Hermione, Jason and Ron spread behind him like a fan. Jason immediately slauntered towards the armchairs, pushing past the shadow hunters. Harry caught Percy's worried gaze.

Isabelle, a tall elegant girl with long silky black hair, bit back a smirk.

Jack hid his smile behind his hoodie.

Jace shrugged at him nonchalantly, his golden eyes wide, feigning innocence.

Loki was full out grinning wolfishly.

Eragon rolled his eyes, and decided to save Harry the embarrassment of asking. "They were playing throw," He said in a way of explaining. "Jace made a bet that Loki couldn't hit that little dot over there. Loki, of course, threw the thing, and…" He spread his arms. "Well, now that you are here, we can get right to business!" He said cheerfully.

Percy groaned. "Only you can sound cheerful saying that," He grumbled, but hopped up from his seat and went to Eragon's side.

Eragon pointed at different dots on the Hogwarts map he had somehow acquired. "Look, right after Professor Umbridge leaves the DADA classroom, she will head straight to her office. There, Nico and Jack will spring the distractions which can hopefully occupy them. That'll give us a few hours at least. My illusions are quite powerful." He opened his palm as he summoned the two fearsome beasts again, and let it fade into mist. "We will sneak out in various parties. The demigods-" Percy waved his hand "Will go using Jason's winds. Jack and I are going via Floo Network. Loki has his mysterious plan and promised to meet us at the Department of Mysteries, and you three-" He pointed at the each of them "can join the shadow hunters in the Portal. Once there, we'll improvise."

Harry smiled. For once, they were actually doing something.

—

Jason PoV

His head pounded, and panic wormed its way towards his heart as his limbs jerked without his command. He could not move, encased in the eternal darkness as it devoured into him hungrily, tearing apart his mind, sifting though memories and laughing at hiss pathetic excuse for a shield. 'It', as he now started to call it, writhed in his head, uncovered his deepest and darkest fears, and unlocked every single negative emotion in his body. His body arched, though the others could not see his inner turmoil. Nobody could.

It was descended so quickly, Jason had no warning whatsoever. One moment he was walking calmly to find the Golden Trio, the next second he had gotten the worse headache. It split his head, as his temples pounded. He put a hand against the wall for a moment, chest heaving in ragged shallow breaths as he struggled to draw in another. Stars swirled around him, and then darkness engulfed him.

He had woken up a bit later, and was shocked to find that he was locked into his own mind, a small black cell with nothing to keep him company. He couldn't move his frozen limbs, they weren't responsive. And so, Jason Grace sat, in the corner of his mind, trapped, pleading for help from no one as darkness relentlessly drove against him.

 **That was a bit too negative. Well, my brain isn't working these few weeks unfortunately.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

 **Thanks for your lovely reviews, NightBlaze-Bringer of Harmony and Hi7807!**

 **Spectator's PoV**

Today was the day they decided to put the plan in motion. But of course, with giant lot of demigods, shadowhunters, a Dragon Rider, a god of mischief and the Golden Trio, they were a magnet for trouble.

The first part was successful. Nico and Jack managed to rein in Eragon's illusions, and set them on Umbridge, where she was coincidentally placed under a silent spell and a sleep spell, both cast by a certain demigod of Hades. The defenders of Hogwarts reconciled at the Department of Mysteries, where everything started to go wrong after Eragon said, "Here's the part where we improvise." Apparently, nobody was good at spontaneous improvisation, which left them with no choice—wandering around, hoping to bump into a Death Eater.

They did eventually bump into one, but in Harry's haste to get the Death Eater to lead them to his possibly tortured and already dead godfather, he cast a strong sleeping spell (seems they really like that particular spell). Eragon sighed, but he worked with what he had. Delving into the man's mind, he found nothing really interesting, just bits and pieces of information that they already acquired.

They walked some more, Loki inspecting the strange misty globes that looked suspiciously like the ones Sybil Trelawnley had. "These are prophetic globes," He announced, his signature smirk on his face. "And this one is yours, Harry."

Harry had felt the tug on his soul for a long time, and he resisted the urge to just out and grab the globe from Loki's hands. Instead, he forced himself to accept it kindly, and peered curiously into the globe.

Immediately he was assaulted by his nightmare : a high pitched scream of a woman, a baby crying nearby in the background, and worst, a strange cackle that undoubtedly came from Voldemort when he murdered Lily.

He staggered back with a cry, Hermione and Ron rushing to assist him before he fell over.

"Harry Potter. What interesting friends you've brought here with you. I'm sure Lord Voldemort will be delighted to see them." A voice cut through the silence, and Harry turned in time to see four Death Eaters surrounding them. The one who spoke had a familiar voice, it was Lucius Malfoy.

Loki, Eragon and Jack were nowhere to be seen, whilst the shadowhunters had their weapons out already, and their steles. Without waiting, a golden whip coiled around another Death Eater, this one was a female.

"Bellatrix Lestrange." Harry realised, as he watched Isabelle duel her with seemingly effortless strikes of her electric whip. The mad woman was cackling, and her laughter was so alike to Voldemort's Harry held back a shiver.

The others sprang into motion. Chaos reigned as fight erupted. The Death Eaters went down in only a few seconds, save Bellatrix, who had escaped.

Lucius snapped his fingers, and more Death Eaters came out. However, before they could attack, ice crept along the floor, swift and deadly as a snake. Whatever it came contact with, it became frozen. The Dark Followers stood no chance as they turned into temporary ice statues.

"Come one, let's go," Jack called. Eragon and Loki emerged. They ran into more Death Eaters, but not Sirius or Voldemort.

They came into a circular chamber, where Lucius was waiting for them. Apparently, he had ran away in the icy commotion. "Harry." He walked closer, but Jace pointed a blade at him. "Stop." He said.

Lucius paused. "Your team is powerful, Harry, but they will be nothing against the might of Voldemort. If you give me the globe, I can let your friends go, and you will get to know why Voldemort couldn't kill you when you were an infant."

"Says who?" Jace asked casually, flicking his blade around his fingers. "Who says we can't just delve into your mind and take the information, then leave you as a blubbering baby?" He leaned closer, and Harry watched Clary take her stele out.

Lucious grew uncomfortable. "Harry, don't you want to rescue your godfather? If Voldemort learns that I'm…missing, he won't be forgivable."

"Right." Loki drawled. "And that is reeeally believable, coming from you." He strode over, green magic crackling over his nimble fingers, so beautiful but deadly. "Voldemort doesn't even have Sirius. It was a giant trick to ambush us and kill Harry. Neither can live the other survives, am I correct?" He watched Lucius' paling face.

"If you knew, why didn't you tell me?" Harry felt a surge of relief at the news his godfather was safe.

Eragon turned to him, and for the first time looked squarely into his eyes. For some reason though, Harry's couldn't seem to focus. "We need to bait Voldemort to come out."

Jace slammed the hilt of his blade on Lucius' head, and the man crumpled like a rag doll. Clary drew something on his forehead, and black ink flowed out, making a rune. "There. He'll only remember he failed his master."

"Now it's time to get the show on the road."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

"He's not here. I can't feel him." Eragon frowned.

"Since when did you have super sense?" Jack asked.

"Since now. Duck!" Eragon shouted. All of them obliged, as a flying missile flew over their heads and collided with the wall behind them, leaving behind a burst of fire that licked the stone walls for a moment before Percy summoned a wave of water and washed it down.

Then the walls crumbled, dust and bricks flying everywhere, causing everyone to hit the ground. Death Eaters emerged, wands out and malicious grins on their faces.

"Damn! We feel in their trap!" Nico shouted. "EVERYONE GRAB SOMEONE'S HAND—"

They only had a moment to follow his order before the world flipped upside down and blackened.

—

"What. The. Hell. Was. That. For?" Simon asked as he threw up on the table.

Nico looked pale, and stumbled. Percy and Jason caught him. "Woah easy man, how many people did you transport?"

"We…we would've died…if we hadn't…" Nico mumbled.

Suddenly, an uproar outside of the castle startled them. Percy swore again. "Voldemort's outside," was all he said before the rest of them pushed down their nausea and rushed outside.

—

"Stand back!" Loki shouted, and his hand glowed green as pagan magic danced across his palm. Demons fell with a gurgled cries. The students shrank back, as the demigods stepped forwards, each armed with various weapons (Harry was puzzled to how the pen Percy was holding could help). Lightning forked down, and penetrated some of Voldemort's ogres and Giants, whilst waves of undead soldiers rose from the ground and stood in lines for defence. A miniature tornado was whipping towards Voldemort's army, and the ground shook.

Eragon emerged, but looked completely different. Not just his beautifully crafted armour, or the shining blue blade at his waist, but his ears were pointed, and his eyes were slanted like a cat's. His build was leaner, hard muscles wired.

Behind him came a roar, as the ground shook again. Even Voldemort's giants were quiet with awe as they stared up at the magnificent blue dragon taller and larger then they. Her wings flapped, disturbing the air currents. Her sapphire blue eyes glittered, and her claws gleamed wickedly sharp.

She was one of the dragon illusions Eragon magicked up, but just much, much larger and very much real.

Voldemort's army cowered, as the dragon roared again, azure flames bursting from her maw. Eragon slung himself on the saddle, as if he had done it a thousand times.

Meanwhile, snow had started to fall, softly at first, but turning out into a full out blizzard that whipped at Voldemort's army. Ogres stumbled, Dark Wizards chanted together to keep away the snow, ice, frost and hail that was assaulting them mercilessly, black robes fluttered in the ice, bone chilling winds. Demons were doing nothing but howl, some of them bursting into flames to keep warm.

Black shapes moved amongst the students, which quickly revealed to be the shadowhunters. Glowing blades raised, black runes on their skin, they looked deadly and every inch a Nephilim. They, as well, were cutting a straight line towards Voldemort.

Loki, who was standing at the head of the students, along with the other defenders of Hogwarts, fired a bolt of swirling green ball magic up into the sky, where it floated for a moment and changed into the words, Defenders of Hogwarts, then exploding into the army. It must have been a signal or something, because Eragon and his dragon attacked first, plummeting from the sky and diving at the remaining giants and ogres, who dropped like stones as the dragon gashed and clawed, an occasional burst of flame coming and burning the charred ground. Eragon himself descended, and whipped his blue sword in an unseen blur. Everywhere he went, Dark Wizards and Witches fell, as he cleared a steady path to Voldemort, who saw this and tried fleeing the other direction, only to find the four demigods. A hurricane surrounded Percy as he cut through the endless ranks of Voldemort's Dark Followers and demons. Lightning cackled around Thalia, and Jason rose on air and began slashing and hacking at Bellatrix Lestrange, easily dodging her jinxes and hexes, even the Killing Curse once. Nico had his undead army surround Voldemort and his closest followers, himself at the front. The shadowhunters were lead by Jace, and he was a golden blur, as beautiful to behold as the setting sun, even in the midst of battle. Isabelle was cracking her electrum whip at anything that went close to her, even once kicking one with her high heeled combat boots. Alec was firing arrow after arrow into the dark mass. Clary was managing her dagger quite efficiently, and demons fell.

Voldemort saw another possible exit, which was blocked by Jack conveniently. Deciding the scrawny, white haired boy was better than lightning, hurricanes, undead soldiers, Eragon's shining blue sword and seraph blades, he quickly turned to Jack.

Shouting,"Attack!" at his army, he fled, only to be stopped by Jack, snow swirling at his fingertips, and only grew, blinding the opponent.

Voldemort raised his wand, and aimed it at Percy, who only smirked and held up his Celestial Bronze sword as he fired. But he quickly changed his direction, and the green blast struck a surprised Jack. He fell, and Voldemort ran, weaving back into his army, who was now chanting spells and jinxes at the students, and the demons, who were moving outwards and inching towards Loki. The Hogwarts Defenders couldn't be everywhere at once, no matter how many enemies they cut down, more came in place, but the students had their own formation. Raising their wands and chanting protection spells, and some offensive.

The demigods immediately broke formation and rushed to Jack. Eragon would have too, if he wasn't preoccupied with Bellatrix, whom had rose and attacked him after Jason stunned her.

Voldemort saw the chance for escape, only to be stopped by Loki who had finally managed to hack his way to Voldemort. Voldemort gritted his teeth, and fired complex, almost fatal spells Loki dodged easily, as he flicked his hand, and snapped his fingers. Nagini, who was next to Voldemort, coiling and hissing, immediately turned to dust that blew away in the wind.

The Dark Lord roared, and his Followers chimed in, the ghastly scream echoing in the sounds of battle.

The blue dragon had burned and clawed many of the Dark side, but the miniature cuts and scrapes were bleeding, and her strong strikes were weakening. The enemy saw this, and attacked with more frenzy. A charred circle surrounded her.

Eragon had just finished tying up Bellatrix and sending her to Azkaban via his mysterious ways, when he suddenly cried out in pain, clutching his gashed arm. Lucius Malfoy and another powerful Dark Wizard had snuck up on him. The dragon roared in pain as well, as if she could sense his agony. She fell, and ropes immediately started to tie her down. Struggling, the ropes loosened, but more came. Luckily, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna and Ginny quickly assisted the beast, and she once again stood up, though throwing occasional glances at Eragon, who was barely holding his own against the two powerful Death Eaters, what with his throbbing leg. He managed to dispatch them and sending them to Azkaban as well, quickly healing himself, and the dragoness attacked with renewed vigour.

Jack had awoken, and brushed away the demigods' help, telling them to instead assist Loki, who was using a complex mixture of combat hand to hand fighting and magic to distract Voldemort. A fire beast roared from the tip of Voldemort's wand, but Loki casually waved his hand, and a larger water beast submerged the fire. "A little note, Vouldy," he said. "Next time you fight, don't pick a fight that you can't win, kid."

"You dare call me a kid?"

"Of course. I am older than Hogwarts itself. I was present at the creation of your Earth." With that, he disappeared, and reappeared with the Defenders of Hogwarts, who were grouping together.

"The last Horcrux-" Loki began.

"Is Harry himself." Eragon finished.

"What do we do now? We can't kill Harry."

Loki looked thoughtful. "Perhaps...this could work..." He glanced at the group. "I know something that can get rid of the shard of Voldemort inside Harry."

"Then why don't you do it? We all know you don't ask permission."

"Tell our side to clear some space, and that includes his friends. I don't care about Riddle's army."

"Consider the job done, then."

Loki teleported to Harry, who was fighting on his own. Sweeping his arm, all the Followers within ten meters turned to dust. "Harry, I don't have much time. You are the last Horcrux that Voldemort didn't intend to make, so I have to get rid of it. Careful, this is gonna hurt like hell."

Harry didn't even have a chance to be shocked before Loki revealed a startling fact about himself : he had wings. Glorious wings before measure, tall and wide. Softly shimmering colours swept across the satin silk feathers that weighted less than nothing, yet harder than diamond and sharper than knives. The glow that emitted from the wings turned the nearest Dark Followers and demons into dust, and while the students and the Defenders of Hogwarts were warned beforehand to avert their eyes, even they could see the burning imprint of wings on their closed eyelids.

Harry was affected the most. Every shred of badness and Voldemort's soul shard bled away from his soul and disappeared, as he threw back his head and howled like never before.

The Defenders opened their eyes. Everywhere was scattered with demon dust and the vaporised bodies of the Dark Followers. Voldemort barely escaped the light, but now he was as vulnerable as never, surrounded by his army's remains, and a few mad Dark Wizards running around screaming their heads off.

The angel rose, his wings barely flapping, and teleported, with Harry, in front of Voldemort. Voldemort stared. "Who are you?" He asked.

Former-Loki-with-giant-killer-wings grinned, a shark's grin. It was mirrored on Jace's face, who was behind Voldemort to stop him from fleeing.

"Gabriel the archangel, at your acquaintance." He bowed mockingly. Harry stood up slowly. He wagged his finger. "Next time you pick a fight, bro, pick one without an archangel involved." He leaned towards Harry and stage-whispered, "I believe this is your cue to kill him, kiddo. " He pressed Harry's wand into his hand.

Harry gulped.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

Twin bolts of magic shot out and wrestled, but Voldemort had no control over his Elder Wand, which flew into Harry's hands.

"Noooooooo..." His shout echoed as he finally collapsed into particles of tiny Voldemorts, and scattered away in the wind.

Harry exhaled. Gabriel clapped him on the back. "Good for you. Now I think it's time for celebrations. Nothing better than candies to cheer you up, eh?" He said, as he pulled out a piece of chocolate eclair.

Then he glared at the people staring at him. "What?" He asked crossly. "Go burn your funerals and do your thing, I'm eating. I highly doubt it's forbidden!"

 **That's the last chapter! There will be NO epilogues, because I barely managed to finish this chapter. Ah, my first completed multi chapter story!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
